JE VEUX MON CAFÉ
by Logan O'Neill
Summary: Un petit changement, quelque chose qui pourrait paraître anodin, bouleverse la relation entre Castle et Beckett. Cela ne vous apprend pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas? Cliquez et lisez!
1. Chapter 1

Voilà quelque chose qui m'a toujours taraudé. Quand faut-il passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement dans une série US doublée au Français? Ben, voilà, cela m'a inspiré et cette petite fic en est sortie. A priori, elle ne sera pas longue, sauf si vous insistez pour qu'elle continue sur sa lancée. Comme disent les américains, wait and see.

Disclaimer: non, Castle n'est pas à moi. Pas plus que l'univers qui l'entoure.

Bonne lecture!

**JE VEUX MON CAFÉ!**

Le Je – Tu. Voilà ce qui avait crée cette avalanche de mots, ce geyser de phrases et ce tsunami de paragraphes. Un authentique trip d'écrivain, un pur et dur trip d'écrivain. Richard Castle tapait rageusement sur son ordinateur portable. La manne s'était ouverte et ne s'était toujours pas tarie. Tac-tac-tac-ta-ca-tac-tac-tac... c'étaient les seuls sons qui remplissaient ses oreilles depuis plus de... il n'aurait su le dire. Il avait commencé hier en sortant du Poste, n'y tenant plus. Les doigts pulsaient, son imagination s'accélérait et ses idées fourmillaient. Il fallait qu'il parte. C'était comme une envie pressante, oui, une envie pressante, clairement. Une envie qui l'avait fait courir vers l'ascenseur sous le regard éberlué de Kate, Ryan et Esposito toujours noyés sous la paperasse. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça.

Un simple changement de pronoms personnels à son arrivée au Poste. Peu de chose apparemment, mais un grand pas pour eux. Il lui avait tendu le café puis Beckett avait lâché sans réfléchir un « Je te remercie. » Petit moment de flottement puis sa réponse: « Je t'en prie. » Et là, un sourire franc et les yeux dans les yeux qui s'éternisent. « Castle, arrête de me regarder comme ça? ». « Comment comme ça, comme tu le fais toi-même? » Ils aimaient se taquiner, s'allumer diraient d'autres. Mais tant qu'ils restaient dans le vouvoiement, cela semblait irréel, un simple jeu. Mais là... cette fois-ci, ils avaient pris conscience de la proximité et la chaleur leur était montée aux joues. Cela avait été comme une révélation. Heureusement, pour eux, pas pour lui, un corps leur était tombé dans les mains, brisant quelque peu l'embarras qui était né. C'est que le Lieutenant Beckett était avant tout boulot-boulot et était parvenue à se centrer sur l'affaire en cours. En ce qui concernait Castle, il n'avait pas eu cette chance, son imagination était bien trop débordante et avait mis beaucoup plus de temps à revenir à son comportement normal, admettant que l'on puisse le qualifier ainsi.

Puis quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, installant leur nouveau statut plus fermement. Ils avaient enfin réussi à franchir une barrière et à ne pas faire marche arrière pour repasser par-dessus. Peu importait l'étonnement de Ryan et d'Esposito. Ni le regard malicieux de Lanie qui oscillait de l'un à l'autre cherchant à évaluer l'étendue de leurs progrès. En une journée ils avaient fait plus de chemin qu'en trois ans. Les paris au 12ième allaient s'emballer! D'ailleurs, Castle avait cru déceler un certain malaise en rentrant dans la salle de repos où cinq de ses collègues semblaient tenir des propos très animés. Le silence qui l'avait accueilli et les regards qu'il sentait braqués sur lui alors qu'il préparait deux cafés étaient quelque peu incommodants. Toute cette agitation autour d'eux, ces yeux qui les suivaient où qu'ils aillent, les sourires narquois qu'on lui dédiait et ses propres pensées qui s'égaraient, avaient eu raison de sa concentration sur l'affaire. Il fallait qu'il parte, il fallait qu'il trouve un exutoire pour permettre à la déferlante de sensations et d'émotions de sortir de son corps et de son esprit. D'où ses mains qui couraient à un rythme frénétique sur le clavier pour polir tout ce matériel brut qui inondait son cerveau d'euphorie.

Tac-a-tac-a-tac-ta-tac-ta-tac-a-tac...toc, toc. Cela n'était pas un tac-a-tac, ce n'étaient pas ses doigts qui avaient provoqué ce bruit. Il stoppa net, croyant que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours. Il arqua les sourcils et se frotta les yeux. Il était peut-être temps de s'arrêter un peu. Il regarda comme ses mains attendaient, prêtes à fondre de nouveau sur le clavier. Na! Le tac-a-tac reprit de plus belle jusqu'au prochain toc-toc. Ce n'était pas son ouïe ni son imagination. On frappait à la porte.

Richard hésita. Laisser tomber l'écriture et s'offrir un temps mort ou ignorer celui qui à présent tambourinait à sa porte? TOC-TOC-TOC! L'écrivain soupira et se leva avec un grognement. Il mit un certain temps à se redresser complètement, il avait passé trop de temps assis. Son dos et son derrière se plaignaient vivement. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il évalua sa tenue. Il n'était pas à son avantage en short et en t-shirt. Qui s'en souciait? Pas lui! Les mèches de cheveux qui jouaient sur son front lui indiquaient qu'il était décoiffé. Peu importait. La main qu'il passa sur son visage lui dit qu'il avait besoin de se raser. Il s'en fichait. Il leva un bras et en approcha le nez. Les traces de déodorant étaient infimes, cependant, il ne sentait pas mauvais. Tant mieux. Cela n'avait aucune importance car en moins de cinq minutes l'importun quitterait sa maison. Non, il ne quitterait pas sa maison puisqu'il n'y rentrerait même pas! On ne dérange pas un artiste en pleine envolée inspiratrice!

Fort de sa décision, il croisa le salon à larges foulées. Les coups étaient de plus en plus insistants, il était temps d'ouvrir la porte avant que l'énergumène qui était de l'autre côté ne finisse par la démolir. Richard se planta devant le judas et jeta un coup d'œil, une main sur la clé suspendue à la serrure. Ce n'était ni un importun, ni un énergumène. C'était Kate. Et elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Kate?

-Castle?

Aïe. Retour de son nom d'artiste. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Bon sang Castle! J'étais inquiète!

-Pourquoi?

-Comment ça, pourquoi? Elle plaça une main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa pour l'effacer du chemin. Sa gestuelle était tout sauf rassurante. Mais qu'avait-il fait?

-Kate... Castle la suivait, les bras ballants dans une posture interrogatrice.

Le jeune femme s'arrêta près de l'îlot de la grande cuisine et posa les deux tasses de café qu'elle avait apportées. Puis elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés et le regard meurtrier. Castle hésita, devait-il s'approcher ou rester à distance prudente? Il opta pour la deuxième.

-Il est froid! Kate avait l'air très, très fâchée.

-Qui est froid? Castle n'y comprenait rien.

-Mais le café Castle, le café!

-Ah... L'écrivain la regardait, confus. Pouvez-vous... peux-tu développer? Parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

-Il est dix heures du soir...

-C'est curieux, j'avais l'impression d'avoir écrit beaucoup plus longtemps, dit-il se souvenant soudain de qu'il avait une montre au poignet.

Le visage de Kate s'éclaira et un sourire fatigué fit surface sur ses lèvres. Une minute plus tôt elle avait l'air de vouloir l'étriper et voilà qu'à présent elle secouait la tête et lui montrait les dents mais pas les crocs. Il était encore plus confus.

-Kate, j'ai vraiment du mal à saisir...

-On est vendredi.

-Vendredi? Rick baissa la tête et regarda ses mains un instant. Et il est dix heures... du soir? Ajouta-t-il tout en regardant inutilement vers ses fenêtres. Les stores étaient baissés.

-Huh-huh.

-J'ai passé plus d'une journée à écrire? Rick ne savait pas si être fier de son élan inspirationnel ou effrayé de son décrochage d'avec le réel. Il fouillait fébrilement dans sa mémoire à la recherche des repères temporels des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il s'était bien levé à quelques reprises, pour boire et faire face à ses besoins primaires...

-Un trip d'écriture? S'enquit Kate, plus détendue à présent.

-Il semblerait. Mais pourquoi s'inquiéter à ce point? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais manqué une journée au Poste.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir au moins.

-Oui, peut-être, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais passé si longtemps à écrire. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas raté grand-chose. Si je ne m'abuse, c'était une journée paperasse et tu sais que moi et la paperasse... Castle leva les sourcils, semblant soudain comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Tu n'es pas habillée comme hier.

-Quoi? Maintenant c'était Kate qui ne suivait plus.

-Je dois perdre mes capacités de déduction, je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Il est évident qu'une journée s'est passée, puisque tu t'es changée. Tu portais ce jean qui allonge encore plus tes jambes et ce chemiser cintré qui fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux, continua-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua le regard interloqué de la jeune femme. Il avait encore oublié de mettre un filtre à ses paroles.

-Il m'arrive de ne pas venir, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je ne comprends pas cette inquiétude soudaine. Castle décida de changer de cap et revenir à quelque chose de moins embarrassant. Il y avait un tueur en série qui se débarrassait des écrivains à succès pour qu'elle se soit inquiétée de la sorte?

-Je, euh... Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant en vain ses mots. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle ne supportait plus de ne pas l'avoir auprès d'elle. Pendant plus d'un mois elle avait pensé l'avoir perdu. Il s'était éloigné, était sorti avec une autre femme et elle avait bien craint qu'il ne reprenne son rôle de playboy. Mais elle avait lutté pour le ramener, elle avait opté pour la sincérité, avait multiplié les ouvertures, lui avait fait sentir que son mur s'écroulait peu à peu. Ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés et leur relation avait commencé à évoluer bien plus rapidement.

-Kate?

Castle la fixa, arqua les sourcils l'intimant à poursuivre.

-J'étais passée chercher du café. Pour tous les deux.

-Ah... Mais c'est mon offrande matinale. Dans notre petit rituel c'est moi qui s'en charge.

-Oui, je sais mais... Je voulais pour une fois me montrer reconnaissante.

-Mais tu te montres déjà reconnaissante. Il y a ce léger sourire lorsque je te tends le gobelet... développa Rick en pointant le doigt avec un mouvement de balancier d'une commissure à l'autre des lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Tu prends toujours soin de moi...

-Je le fais parce que sinon tu ne le fais pas toi-même.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais...

-C'est un plaisir de le faire.

-Je veux moi aussi prendre soin de toi. C'est pour ça que je voulais t'offrir le café ce matin. Pour te montrer qu'il est temps que moi je prenne soin de toi. Pour te montrer que tout cela n'est pas dans un sens unique.

-Oh...

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inquiète d'en avoir dit un peu trop.

-Il fallait m'envoyer un message, je serais venu, répliqua Castle, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. C'était lui ou l'air se chargeait d'électricité?

-Oui, j'ai essayé.

-Ah bon? Castle chercha du regard son Iphone, heureux de la distraction. Il l'avait laissé à côté du frigo. Il s'en saisit et voulut l'allumer mais il n'avait plus de charge.

-Il est déchargé.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler.

-Tombée directement sur la messagerie, bien sûr.

-Oui. Tu dois avoir une dizaine de messages...

Castle leva les sourcils, étonné. Dix messages. Elle avait vraiment insisté.

-Kate, tu vas bien? S'enquit Castle en voyant que la jeune femme n'en menait pas large.

-Euh, hum... Kate bafouillait, fuyait son regard, elle avait déjà admis qu'elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée et qu'elle _voulait prendre soin de lui_, elle n'allait pas continuer à se dévoiler! Mais ces grands yeux bleus qui la fixaient, ces cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, ces bras et jambes puissants qu'elle n'avait jamais le loisir d'admirer, ce duvet naissant sur ses joues et sur son menton, elle n'avait qu'une envie... mais c'était peut-être trop tôt, ils avaient beaucoup avancé ces derniers temps dans leur relation, il ne fallait peut-être pas brûler les étapes. Elle secoua la tête, en proie à une lutte intérieure. Étais-ce vraiment brûler les étapes que de sauter sur lui et lui arracher les vêtements après quatre ans de danser l'un autour de l'autre?

Richard se rendit compte du trouble de la jeune femme et il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Il rêvait ou il était en train de se faire déshabiller du regard par Kate Beckett? Elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, tout comme lui, mais cela était resté en suspens, ayant eu lieu souvent au Poste ou à un moment où ils n'étaient pas forcément prêts. Mais aujourd'hui, tout aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il avait peur. Personne ne pourrait les arrêter. Nul alibi pour la passion, elle pouvait se déchaîner, se déverser dans un océan de lubricité, de débauche, d'ardeur incontrôlée, de mouvements fébriles et frénétiques, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Castle s'approcha de l'îlot de la cuisine et prit un des gobelets de café. Il avait besoin de boire quelque chose, il sentait la fièvre monter en lui et sa gorge s'était serrée et séchée. Il s'enfila le café d'un seul coup, sans respirer, et déglutit bruyamment sous le regard dilaté de Beckett.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui... lâcha Castle avec un filet de voix en voyant la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui, inquiétante.

-Vous avez osé...

-Quoi, qu'est ce que... Castle continuait à reculer, s'éloignant de l'îlot, confus et apeuré.

-C'était mon gobelet, _Ricky. _Kate laissa traîner sciemment le diminutif de sa voix en même temps sensuelle, caressante et menaçante.

-Je, oh, désolé. Prends le mien, répliqua-t-il reculant toujours.

-Je veux mon café.

-Je te le rendrais bien mais... Il frémit devant le regard noir de Kate. Il se demanda si son tremblement était dû à la panique ou au désir.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage rosé de la jeune femme. Castle sentit l'agonie doucereuse du désir monter en lui puis se nicher dans son bas-ventre. Il savait que cette fois-ci il ne pourraient pas arrêter. Si leurs lèvres entraient en contact, leurs corps ne se dessouderaient plus. Or, il voulait qu'avec Kate les choses soient bien faites. Certes, il avait envie d'elle, mais pas seulement. Il adorait son corps et il admirait son esprit, ce n'était pas uniquement sexuel. Il voulait une relation, une vraie relation avec Kate.

Un gémissement le ramena sur Terre, Kate mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, encore, tout en fixant sa bouche ouverte par la surprise. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçu que ses pieds s'étaient arrêtés. Elle posa une main sur son torse et Castle frémit sous la pression. Kate s'approcha encore d'avantage, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur l'écrivain et il continua de reculer.

-Je veux mon café, insista-t-elle.

-Oh...

-Je le veux maintenant...

-Ah, je ne pense pas que... Castle buta sur le dos du canapé, faillit être déséquilibré mais Kate le saisit par le t-shirt et profita pour se coller à son torse.

-Cela fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je n'ai pas pris de douche... argua-t-il avec un filet de voix.

-Tu sens l'homme, le vrai, répondit Kate tout en humant son cou. Le contact lui fit hérisser les poils de la nuque. Il frémit.

-Je pique... répliqua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Kate frotta sa joue contre la sienne, séduite par la rudesse des poils naissants.

-Ce petit côté aventurier te va très bien...

Il baissa la tête, les yeux mi-clos et leurs nez commencèrent une danse sensuelle.

-Je n'ai pas brossé mes dents depuis...

-Peu importe. Je veux mon café, maintenant...

_Des commentaires?_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Un énorme merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires. Je vous en prie, n'arrêtez surtout pas, vous pouvez même m'en envoyer plus si vous voulez, j'en serai ravie.

MADOKA AYU, merci pour ton enthousiasme et pour ce premier avis sur ce chapitre (même s'il est plus long que ce que tu prônes habituellement...)

Et maintenant, la suite...

_Kate frotta sa joue contre la sienne, séduite par la rudesse des poils naissants._

_ -Ce petit côté aventurier te va très bien..._

_ Il baissa la tête, les yeux mi-clos et leurs nez commencèrent une danse sensuelle._

_ -Je n'ai pas brossé mes dents depuis..._

_ -Peu importe. Je veux mon café, maintenant..._

Leurs bouches entrèrent en contact rudement. La langue de Kate vint pousser sur ses dents et il lui permit d'entrer, l'accueillit avec la sienne. Il l'enserra par la taille et la ramena plus près de lui. Kate promena ses doigts fins sur ses cheveux. Depuis leur baiser sous couverture, elle en rêvait. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et Castle enserra sa taille encore plus fortement, leurs bassins entrèrent en contact, se cabrèrent une première fois. Maladroit, il tenta de glisser ses mains sous les vêtements de sa partenaire mais elle n'avait pas ôté sa veste cintrée. Sans lâcher leurs bouches, Kate s'attaqua aux boutons et Rick s'occupa de la ceinture. Une fois la veste ouverte, il glissa ses mains à l'intérieur, caressant du ventre vers le dos puis il enveloppa la forme rebondie du haut de ses fesses pour dévier vers son objectif initial. Le contact de ses mains contre la peau nue à la base de sa colonne donna un peu plus d'ardeur à Kate et elle se débarrassa définitivement de sa veste. Elle entreprit alors un parcours erratique, de la joue jusqu'à la lèvre supérieure de Castle qu'elle emprisonna avec ses dents puis descendit vers son cou, mordillant, léchant, suçant. Elle ne s'arrêta, avec un gémissement de surprise, que lorsqu'elle sentit les pouces de Rick pénétrer dans les bonnets de son soutient-gorge, venant titiller ses mamelons déjà fermes et délicieusement sensibles. Elle regretta presque lorsqu'il interrompit sa douce torture pour venir défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Les mains de la jeune femme se glissèrent alors dans le short de son partenaire, allant chercher la rondeur de ses fessiers qui se contractèrent instantanément. N'en pouvant plus, Castle en finit avec la chemise en faisant éclater d'un geste désespéré les derniers boutons qui restaient.

-Désolé, dit-il, haletant.

-Pas moi...

Elle entreprit d'enlever le t-shirt de Castle et ses mains commencèrent à explorer ce torse qu'elle ne connaissait pas, s'étonnant du galbe de ses pectoraux et un peu moins de ce léger bourrelet qui longeait sa taille. Il avait pris un peu de poids, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Par contre, apparemment cela perturbait quelque peu Castle.

-Je me suis quelque peu enrobé, dit-il en abandonnant le lobe de son oreille pour la regarder, soudain vulnérable.

-Je te ferai faire du sport... répliqua-t-elle d'une voix remplie de luxure.

Castle rit, délecté et amusé par l'attitude coquine de Kate, et commença à défaire le soutient-gorge. Une fois celui-ci au sol, oublié, il enserra ses seins et Kate se cambra complètement contre le pelvis de l'écrivain. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle fit glisser le short qu'il portait, le laissant uniquement en boxer tandis qu'il s'occupait de la ceinture qui retenait son slim. Elle se maudit pour la veste, la chemise, la ceinture et le jean, autant de vêtements difficiles à enlever quand l'envie était là, si pressante qu'elle en devenait douloureuse.

-Rick, maintenant...

-Chambre... murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée puisque son visage était de nouveau perdu dans son cou, dans ses cheveux.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, enlacés, sans pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre, mains frénétiques et bouches explorant autant qu'elles le pouvaient. Kate réussit à abandonner le slim rebelle, qui s'entêtait à rester accroché à son pied. Bousculant ci et là quelques objets, dont une lampe qui finit au sol avec un bruit de verre cassé, ils parvinrent à la porte de la chambre où Castle plaqua Kate avec une certaine brusquerie inattendue. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, se caressèrent jusqu'à ce que Rick finit par l'ouvrir, sentant que les préliminaires arrivaient à leur limite physique, puis la referma rudement d'un coup de talon. Là, ils prirent un instant pour chercher l'un et l'autre une quelconque réticence dans leurs regards. Mais si elles avaient bien été là quelques minutes plus tôt, une fois le contact physique établi, elles s'étaient envolées. Un feu intérieur les consommait. Kate braqua ses pupilles dilatées par le désir et la pénombre dans celles de Castle. Elle ne put y lire que le reflet de sa propre détermination. Il y avait quelque chose d'animal, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait soupçonner chez Castle, lui si doux, si attentionné. Elle découvrait en lui un amant passionné et cela la surprenait agréablement. Cette virilité intense qui émanait de lui en finit avec sa raison et elle reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Kate se laissa tomber sur le lit, l'entraînant avec elle par leurs bouches unies. Sur elle, Castle se redressa, les mains de chaque côté de sa partenaire, pour pouvoir admirer chaque recoin du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était radieuse, magnifique, désirable, adorable, merveilleuse, superbe... Rick aurait pu remplir des pages et des pages décrivant les douces lignes de son corps, les jambes interminables et musclées, l'abdomen plat et la poitrine généreuse mais pas excessive. Là, son regard ne put que s'arrêter sur la petite cicatrice. Kate s'aperçut des émotions qui prenaient le contrôle au fond de ces magnifiques yeux bleus et saisit sa main. Elle la déposa sur la cicatrice, la couvrant entièrement.

-Je veux me sentir vivante aujourd'hui. Elle se redressa quelque peu et passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de Rick, les caressant avec une infinie tendresse. Fais-moi sentir vivante...

-A tes ordres.

Castle anéantit de nouveau la distance entre leurs deux bouches, désirant autant qu'elle que cette première expérience soit celle qui mette fin à une attente devenue insupportable. Il avait lui aussi mis sa vie en suspens, l'avait enfermé entre parenthèses, craignant qu'une quelconque maladresse puisse l'éloigner. Il voulait lui aussi se sentir vivant, passer outre la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé avec son mensonge, passer outre sa propre bêtise lorsqu'il avait voulu lui faire payer la douleur qui avait atteint son cœur et écrasé son âme. Elle était là maintenant. Elle s'offrait à lui et il comptait bien l'honorer, lui montrer à quel point ses sentiments étaient vrais, intenses, explosifs.

Sa bouche se fit plus insistante, quitta les lèvres humides de Kate pour descendre vers son cou, s'attarda sur la jugulaire pour sentir à quel point la vie affluait dans ses veines. Kate gémit, ses mains enserrèrent le dos de Castle plus fermement, s'agrippant aux muscles tendus, le ramenant plus près d'elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de celles de Castle et celui-ci leva la tête, surpris de la sentir encore plus proche. Il continua d'explorer son corps pendant qu'il le pouvait encore, descendant vers la poitrine. Ses mains glissèrent sous le dos de la jeune femme, relevèrent l'abdomen de Kate pour la sentir encore plus proche. Rick perçut comme le corps de sa partenaire réagissait une fois de plus à son désir. Elle le surprit lorsque ses longs doigts franchirent l'élastique du boxer. Cette femme allait le rendre fou. Quand il croyait contrôler la situation, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de lui griller la politesse. Il en fit de même, fixant les yeux de Kate, défiant, saisissant, sous le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait, les hanches parfaitement dessinées.

Elle était prête, ses yeux le criaient. Ses mains, sous la douceur du tissu, sur la chaleur de sa peau, l'imploraient. Le moment était arrivé, elle n'en pouvait plus et, elle le sentait, Castle non plus.

-Castle... murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

-Kate... murmura-t-il, palpitant, au même moment.

Étonnant de voir à quel point ils étaient synchronisés, même dans des circonstances pareilles.

- 2 -

Alexis Castle était très inquiète. Elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à prendre un taxi. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Même dans ses années de playboy, il était toujours là quand elle en avait besoin. Le matin, le soir, la nuit quand elle faisait un cauchemar, pendant qu'il suivait Beckett sur le terrain. Un coup de fil suffisait pour qu'il vienne vers sa petite fille. Il disait toujours qu'elle serait sa petite fille, peu importe l'âge qu'elle aurait. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. La jeune femme finit par appeler sa grand-mère avec l'espoir qu'elle ait eu plus de chance. Martha était empêtrée dans la préparation d'une pièce avec ses élèves, mais Alexis savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de la déranger.

-Alors, ma chérie, j'espère que ton séjour chez Page t'a procuré tout type de réjouissances!

Alexis sourit à la théâtralité de sa grand-mère. Sa grandiloquence était constante et somme toute naturelle.

-Oui, merci, nous avons passé de bons moments.

-Dis-moi alors pourquoi ce ton exempt de tout contentement?

-Je voulais proposer à papa d'aller voir un film ce soir à mon retour. Je l'ai appelé pour qu'il ait le temps de se préparer mais il ne répond pas. Je suis vraiment inquiète.

-Oh, tu sais, comment est on père... Il doit être quelque part avec Beckett, trop occupé avec une série de meurtres sordides et excitants.

-J'ai appelé Lanie plus tôt dans la journée pour voir si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Dans la conversation, elle m'a dit que Beckett n'avait pas vu papa de la journée non plus. Apparemment, elle était de très mauvaise humeur.

-C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle ne l'a pas vu de la journée... Il a le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat quand il ne faut pas.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Ils avaient l'air très proches ces derniers jours.

-Dans ce cas ils doivent rattraper quatre longues années de soupirs et d'envies frustrées.

_ -_Papa a bien trop peur de Kate pour franchir le cap. Après tout, elle est armée, répliqua Alexis avec une moue de dégoût. Elle ne croyait pas qu'elle était en train de parler de la vie sexuelle de son père avec sa grand-mère!

_ -_Qui te dit que c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas?

-Voyons, grand-mère, Kate a toujours été la récalcitrante.

-Sait-on jamais mon enfant. Ton père a un sacré -tu beaucoup de femmes qui lui aient résisté?

-Beckett, elle lui résiste.

-Crois donc ce que tu veux ma chérie, mais je peux t'assurer que ton père peut affoler les hormones de n'importe quelle femme même sans le vouloir. Le magnétisme animal est quelque chose de puissant dans notre famille...

Alexis sourit à la citation détournée.

-Que vas-tu faire? La voix de Martha lui parvint quelque peu étouffée par le brouhaha des acteurs. Il était temps de laisser sa grand-mère travailler.

-Je rentre, de toutes façons j'avais dit que je resterais chez Page pendant deux jours.

-Tu avais prévu de rentrer demain matin.

-Oui, mais ce silence ne lui ressemble pas, il ne coupe jamais son téléphone.

-Bien, tiens-moi au courant.

-Je le ferai.

Génial. Elle avait réussi à inquiéter sa grand-mère. Elle soupira, oscillant entre l'inquiétude et l'agacement que lui inspiraient son père en ce moment. Il fallait qu'elle tire les choses au clair.

-Alexis?

Elle se tourna vers Page.

-As-tu réussi a avoir des nouvelles de ton père?

-Non. Ma grand-mère n'en sait pas plus que moi.

-Tu devrais prendre un taxi et aller voir chez toi. Page se sentait concernée. Elle connaissait le père d'Alexis depuis toute petite et elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Elle adorait l'homme et le père qu'il était. Elle avait même envié son amie plus d'une fois en voyant la relation fusionnelle qu'elle avait avec lui. Richard Castle était le père le plus cool qu'elle eut connu, entre grand-frère et père poule. Et il n'avait jamais eu d'inconvénient à l'intégrer dans leurs activités lorsqu'elle était venue passer quelques jours chez Alexis. Elle avait senti l'anxiété monter en même temps qu'elle voyait son amie s'angoisser.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Page la serra dans ses bras pour lui donner courage. C'est vrai, elles avaient eu des moments critiques mais leur amitié en était toujours ressortie plus forte.

-Allons prendre un taxi.

- 2 -

Ralph guettait comme à son habitude les écrans de surveillance. C'était un nuit tranquille. Son collègue était malade et il était tout seul à assurer la surveillance et la maintenance du bâtiment. Il étouffa un bâillement de sa grande main. La nuit allait être longue si personne ne venait briser sa routine. Puis, il y avait ce deuxième burrito qui le narguait... Il en avait acheté deux, extra, avec supplément de sauce, en pensant que son collègue allait partager son repas. Il avait -sciemment?- oublié qu'il n'était pas là mais le deuxième burrito, lui, était bien présent. Pas sûr que son médecin apprécie qu'il en avale deux. Déjà, il ferait la gueule s'il savait ce que contenait celui qu'il venait engloutir. Il soupira en regardant l'objet de sa tentation. C'était vraiment du gâchis... Il l'avait payé ce burrito et puis sa mère lui avait toujours dit que la nourriture il ne faut pas la jeter, _ça ne se fait pas, il y a des gens qui meurent de faim_! S'exclamait-elle dès qu'il faisait mine de laisser quelque chose dans son assiette. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas aller outre les valeurs que sa maman lui avait inculqué, n'est-ce pas? Puis il faudrait bien que tôt ou tard il aille faire un petit tour dans les couloirs pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il n'aurait qu'à monter et descendre par les escaliers au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur. Cela valait bien le droit à un deuxième burrito, non? Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, il avança sa main vers le burrito qui le torturait depuis plus d'une heure pour être freiné dans son élan par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il resta interdit pensant que c'était un signal divin. Il ne devait pas manger ce burrito. Se reprenant, il décrocha le combiné.

-Bons..

-Ralph? C'est Alexis Castle.

-Oh, bonsoir mademoiselle Castle. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Avez-vous vu mon père aujourd'hui?

-Aujourd'hui, non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. Il est rentré en fin d'après-midi. Que je sache il n'en est pas ressorti.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous demander à votre collègue?

-C'est inutile. Kyle est malade et James est encore en vacances. Nous avons laissé la porte sous code pendant les heures où j'étais de repos.

-Cela me dérange de vous le demander, mais, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous monter voir s'il est là?

-Je vous en prie, cela ne me dérange pas. Restez en ligne demoiselle Alexis.

Ralph partit, ferma sa loggia, et prit le chemin de l'ascenseur, le combiné sans fil dans la main. En quelques secondes il fut dans le couloir de l'écrivain. Il toqua une première fois, puis une deuxième, légèrement plus fort. Il finit par coller l'oreille à la porte mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Soit il ne voulait pas être dérangé, soit il dormait comme un loir.

-Navré Mademoiselle Alexis, il ne répond pas.

-Ah. Merci Ralph.

-Puis-je faire autre chose? Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher le double?

-Non, merci Ralph. Je ne vais pas tarder à arriver.

-Bien, mademoiselle Alexis. N'hésitez pas à demander si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ralph fut gagné par l'inquiétude de la jeune femme. Et s'il toquait une fois de plus? Non, il avait déjà essayé. Peut-être était-il parti pendant qu'il se reposait? Ralph se dit qu'il vérifierait les images des quelques heures de repos qu'il avait eu. Il se rapprocha de l'ascenseur mais finit par faire demi-tour pour emprunter les escaliers. Le voyant de l'ascenseur était allumé, quelqu'un l'utilisait. C'était comme un signe. Un deuxième signe à vrai dire. Le premier avait été le coup de fil d'Alexis Castle que lui avait empêché d'avaler les tonnes de calories de l'énorme burrito qui l'attendait dans sa loggia. Ce deuxième le rappelait aussi à l'ordre. Avec son taux de cholestérol il devait marcher. C'est bien ce que son toubib lui avait dit. Il commença à descendre, doucement, pensant à Monsieur Castle. Il avait presque envie d'aller décrocher le double et d'ouvrir la porte sans attendre. Il aimait beaucoup le romancier, c'était vraiment un chic type. Il s'était fait des castagnettes en or mais il ne s'en vantait pas. Il restait toujours égal à lui-même et traitait tout le monde avec le même respect. Il avait toujours un sourire sur le visage, un mot gentil à lui adresser, un geste sympa à toutes les fêtes. Pas plus loin que la semaine dernière, il était descendu avec une assiette de canapés, une bouteille de champagne et le Lieutenant Beckett. Ils allaient si bien ensemble ces deux-là! Mais à sa connaissance il n'y avait rien entre eux, que de l'amitié. Quel gâchis! S'il était beau et riche comme Monsieur Castle, il n'hésiterait pas un instant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ralph n'entendit pas la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et des talons claquer dans le couloir qu'il venait d'abandonner. Et même s'il y avait vraiment prêté attention, il ne se serait pas étonné ni inquiété. Avant de monter il avait remis l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée sous code. Et uniquement les résidents et les proches de ceux-ci le connaissaient.

- 2 -

Alexis pensait à Beckett. Enfin, non, elle y avait pensé plus tôt, mais ne s'y était pas résolue. Beckett et elle n'avaient pas la même relation qu'auparavant. Au début, elle l'avait placée sur un piédestal. Elle admirait cette jeune femme belle, intelligente et qui inspirait tant de respect à son père. Puis, le temps passant, voyant que les sentiments qu'elle éveillait chez son père étaient bien plus complexes, elle l'avait considérée autrement. Elle avait honte d'y songer ainsi à présent, mais elle devait bien avouer que quelque part elle était jalouse de cette femme qui attirait les grâces de son père. Il passait tant de temps avec elle. Il parlait constamment de la policière et de son travail. C'était Beckett a fait ceci, Beckett a fait cela. Son père en était tellement épris! Elle en arrivait parfois à la haïr. Lorsqu'elle sortait avec un autre et que son père en était malade sans oser lui dire, lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé sans nouvelles pendant trois mois où il n'avait eu d'autre idée en tête que de trouver celui qui lui avait tiré dessus. S'était-il seulement rendu compte qu'il avait failli prendre la balle à sa place? Il avait tant souffert. Elle était consciente de que son père avait aussi sa part de tort dans l'histoire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir du ressentiment pour cette femme qui faisait que son père perde parfois ce scintillement de malice dans son regard et sa bonne humeur perpétuelle. Elle l'avait tant blessé... Mais il y avait du mieux dernièrement. Lorsque, deux jours plus tôt, elle était partie chez Page son père semblait de très bonne humeur. Il avait retrouvé sa jovialité et son sourire. Lundi dernier, lorsqu'elle travaillait avec Lanie à la morgue, son père y était venu avec Kate pour une affaire. Elle avait tout de suite vu que leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés sensiblement alors que peu de temps auparavant son père avait l'air complètement sombre et morose. Il voulait sauver les apparences à la maison mais il ne pouvait pas le cacher à sa fille. Kate Beckett était comme un aimant pour Richard Castle, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle que sa force d'attraction l'avait déjà ramené à ses côtés. Selon Lanie son père avait le même effet sur la policière. Alexis avait du mal à le croire. Elle avait tant de mal à cerner Beckett...

Avec un soupir, elle chercha dans le répertoire de son portable le numéro de Beckett. Personne ne décrochait. Ça sonnait, sonnait, sonnait... C'était frustrant.

- 2 -

Kevin Ryan grimaça en sentant son portable vibrer puis sonner dans sa poche. Il n'était même pas de permanence et il avait bien décliné l'offre d'Esposito d'aller boire un coup. Pauvre Javier, il se sentait seul, ça il pouvait le comprendre, mais il n'allait pas encore insister! Puis, il allait se mettre au lit. Avec Jenny ils allaient siroter tranquillement un bon verre de lait chaud tout en regardant un film sympa à la télé. Et il y avait ce nouveau pyjama qu'elle lui avait offert... il avait l'air si confortable! Mais parce que Kevin Ryan était un type intègre et honnête, un de ces types qui répond à chaque coup de fil de peur de rater quelque chose d'essentiel, il sortit le portable de sa poche et vit le nom qui s'affichait. Il fut tellement étonné que la sonnerie s'évanouit avant qu'il ne décroche. Il appuya sur le nom d'Alexis Castle pour la rappeler. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la fille de son ami que de le déranger à dix heures du soir.

-Kevin?

-Alexis, tout va bien?

-Je ne sais pas trop. A vrai dire je ne parviens pas à contacter papa et je m'inquiète. Grand-mère n'a pas de nouvelles non plus. Beckett ne répond pas...

-Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose si ce n'est que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il partait en courant vers l'ascenseur. C'était hier en fin d'après-midi.

-En courant?

-Oh, oui, en courant. Mais ce n'était pas le "en courant" façon il y a quelque chose d'alarmant. Je dirais plutôt qu'il était pressé.

-Il est parti tout seul?

-Oui. Il est parti sans lâcher mot. Désolé, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis.

-D'accord... Merci Kevin.

-De rien Alexis. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Le jeune irlandais raccrocha, pensif. C'était étonnant, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Castle de ne pas répondre aux appels de sa fille. Beckett aussi s'était comportée bizarrement toute la journée. Le matin elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil, qu'elle pensait discrets, vers l'ascenseur dès que la porte s'ouvrait puis, elle retournait à sa paperasse à chaque fois plus maussade au fur et à mesure que la matinée allait en s'effilochant. Et l'après-midi elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle semblait tellement furieuse qu'autant Espo que lui-même n'osaient plus l'approcher, surtout après sa tentative vaine de lui apporter un café tout frais. Pour l'amour du ciel, si elle pouvait, elle l'aurait désintégré rien qu'avec le regard. Kevin frissonna en se remémorant la scène du monstre aux yeux verts avec ses deux gobelets sur la table. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'y avait même pas touché à ses deux gobelets! Peut-être que sa mauvaise humeur était due au manque de caféine?

- 2 -

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Les mains occupées, il n'avait pu la retenir et elle s'écrasa avec violence sur le mur. Le cadre pour suspendre les clefs, surpris par la secousse, finit par se suicider et se brisa sur le sol dur en deux morceaux, les crochets métalliques pointant vers le ciel, dans une vaine supplique. D'un autre coup de pied, il fit faire à la porte le chemin inverse et elle se referma avec la même violence qu'elle s'était ouverte. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la table du salon où il posa les deux pacs de bière qu'il tenait puis vida ses poches. Il avait essayé d'appeler Lanie pour voir si elle voulait passer boire un coup et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans le piège. Que croyait-elle, qu'il devait la soûler pour qu'elle finisse par succomber à son charme? Ryan voulait roucouler avec Jenny et Castle ne répondait pas. Il était seul. Seul avec deux pacs de bière.

Il partit chercher le décapsuleur dans la cuisine mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir le tiroir que son portable se mit à sonner. Javier retourna dans le salon en trottinant, dans l'espoir que ce soit Castle. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient se faire une soirée jeux vidéo et bière. Ils pourraient ressortir un des Halo pour l'occasion et aller péter des tronches d'alien. Mais il déchanta assez vite, le nom de Castle s'était bien affiché sur l'écran de son portable mais ce n'était pas le bon.

-Alexis?

-Bonsoir, désolée de te déranger Espo, mais j'essaie de joindre papa et je n'y arrive pas.

-Bienvenue au club. Je voulais lui proposer une soirée entre mecs mais je tombe directement sur la messagerie. En plus, on l'a pas vu de la journée. T'aurais dû voir l'état de Beckett. Elle a passé la matinée à mater la porte de l'ascenseur et l'après-midi à pester parce qu'il ne l'avait pas franchie.

-Alors Beckett ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il n'était pas là?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Elle avait l'air tout aussi étonnée de ne pas le voir arriver, même si c'était une journée paperasse. Ces derniers temps, ton père est bien plus présent. Il finit toujours par passer tôt ou tard dans la journée.

-J'ai essayé d'appeler Beckett, mais elle ne répond pas. Son portable sonne, sonne, mais elle ne décroche pas.

-Elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur, peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas être dérangée.

-Dans ce cas-là pourquoi laisser son portable allumé?

-Oh, tu sais, elle est boulot-boulot. Même si Beckett n'est pas de permanence, elle se dit qu'elle peut être tout de même appelée. On ne sait jamais.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle filtre ses appels?

Aïe. Javier resta la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi dire. Il avait trouvé le moyen de vexer mini-Castle.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette... je pense que ça n'a rien de personnel.

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Papa a encore dû faire une bourde.

-Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que la seule bourde qu'il ait faite c'est de ne pas venir au Poste aujourd'hui. Elle l'attendait, j'en suis sûr.

-Et il n'est pas venu.

-Ouaip.

-Ce n'est pas normal.

-Il a déjà été absent auparavant, tu sais. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant dans tout ça. Après tout, il ne fait pas ça pour vivre, il n'est pas tenu de venir tous les jours.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne donne pas de signes de vie.

-Navrée Alexis, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Que vas-tu faire?

-Je rentre. Il doit peut-être dormir ou son portable a rendu l'âme...

-Veux-tu que je vienne te chercher?

-Non, merci, je suis déjà dans un taxi.

-D'accord. Tiens-moi au courant.

-Merci Espo. Bonne soirée.

-A plus Alexis.

- 2 -

L'angoisse chez la jeune femme atteignait des sommets et comme toujours, quand on est pressé, le taxi ne semblait pas avancer dans les rues de New York. Elle regarda son amie, frustrée. Celle-ci lui sourit, compatissante, et commença à fouiller dans son sac.

-Je vous donne vingt dollars si vous accélérez un peu plus, proposa Page.

Le chauffeur saisit le billet que la jeune femme lui tendait d'un geste plein d'expérience.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire demoiselle.

_Alors des commentaires?_


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour cet ééénorme délai, mais le quotidien m'a rattrapée et je n'ai pu écrire depuis plus de deux mois. Rien de potable du moins...

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi sauf les âneries que j'invente et les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans la série. C'est mieux que rien.

Bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs et pensez aux commentaires, ils sont toujours utiles quand ils sont encourageants et constructifs. Merci!

**TROIS**

C'était incroyable. Elle était incroyable, il se sentait incroyable et ils étaient incroyables ensemble. Malgré que cette première fois était passionnée, presque animale, ils se sentaient bien dans cet élan irrépressible. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre, leurs corps ne se dessoudaient plus, leurs sueurs se mêlaient, leurs haleines se fondaient, leurs peaux brûlaient mais ils en voulaient davantage. Son cerveau n'était qu'un amalgame diffus d'images de Kate, de mots dépareillés et de sensations intenses. Richard Castle avait perdu pied sous le contact torride de sa partenaire et il s'abandonnait volontiers à cette frénésie qui ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter. Jamais il n'avait atteint le point culminant et continué. C'était comme si tous les deux disposaient d'une énergie infinie qui les maintenait dans une passion débordante. Plus rien n'existait. Rien d'autre que son corps attaché au sien, leurs mouvements synchronisés, cette bouche sensuelle qui explorait sa peau, ce dos et ce bassin qui s'arque-voûtaient pour épouser ses formes et s'abandonner au plaisir. Ils étaient en extase. Depuis combien de temps, il ne saurait le dire et il n'en avait cure, ils avaient tant de frustrations à exorciser...

-3-

Si des voyeurs avaient assisté à la scène ils auraient vu deux corps frémissants sur un lit complètement défait. Des grognements, des soupirs, des murmures parfois, des halètements, des gémissements de plaisir seraient parvenus jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Ils auraient entendu aussi le claquement continu de la tête de lit venir frapper des coups réguliers sur le mur de la chambre. En tendant un peu plus l'oreille, ils auraient capté la légère sonnerie d'un portable quelques minutes plus tôt. Et surtout, ils se seraient aperçus de la vaine tentative de glisser la clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Vaine, car la clef de Richard se trouvait toujours sur la porte donc empêchait toute autre clef d'ouvrir. Puis on toqua. Tout doucement d'abord. Après tout, il était tard.

Il pouvait dormir.

Écrire, peut-être ?

Prendre une douche même.

Ralph, concerné, était monté avec les filles. Il avait commencé à s'inquiéter vraiment après avoir regardé les images vidéo de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Monsieur Castle n'était pas sorti de son appartement. Il s'inquiétait aussi de Mademoiselle Alexis. Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était haute comme trois pommes, que lui arriverait-il si son père n'était plus à ses côtés ? Le concierge secoua la tête, il était trop défaitiste.

Alexis regarda Page. Celle-ci haussa les épaules. L'imagination fertile de la rouquine, héritée de son père, continua à lui donner des raisons pour lesquelles il n'ouvrait pas sa porte. Mais comme son illustre paternel, son esprit s'envolait facilement et elle finissait par dériver vers les plus noirs augures.

Il avait fini le fondant au chocolat de Martha et ne pouvait plus bouger des toilettes...

Il s'était électrocuté avec la manette de son ancienne PlayStation 2 qu'il ressortait parfois. Transpiration et fil électrique élimé ne font pas bon ménage.

Il était peut-être tombé des escaliers et perdu connaissance ?

Il s'était fait assommer par un voleur pris en flag ?

Une groupie l'avait pris en otage et s'en servait d'objet sexuel.

Un tueur vindicatif l'avait peut-être attaché sur une chaise et bâillonné ?

Il avait eu une crise cardiaque en regardant The Walking Dead ou en apprenant que son couple préféré dans Danse avec les stars avait été éliminé...

L'adrénaline lui monta à la tête et elle tapa de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que les mains lui firent mal. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Javier en sortit, le pas décidé.

-Yo, les filles! Papa Castle ne répond toujours pas?

-Non, Espo. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Le latino eut le cœur brisé en entendant la désespérance dans la voix d'Alexis. A vrai dire, il s'inquiétait lui aussi.

-Vous êtes sûr de qu'il n'est pas sorti? Demanda-t-il se tournant vers Ralph.

-Non, monsieur Castle n'est pas sorti. J'ai vérifié les enregistrements et je me suis arrêté à chaque homme qui a franchi la porte que ce soit dans un sans comme dans l'autre.

-Alors il est là dedans...

-3-

-Auch... Castle tomba rudement sur le sol, juste à côté de son grand lit qui apparemment ne pouvait pas contenir l'étendue de leur ardeur. Le bruit mat fut étouffé par la couverture et les draps qui avaient déserté la couche bien plus tôt. Kate le suivit pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, le regard malicieux, bien décidée à en découdre encore, même sur le sol. Leurs ébats, moins intenses, avaient continué comme un jeu et Rick accueillit la bouche de Kate avec un rire contagieux. La jeune femme sourit et finit par s'écarter. Rick la regarda un instant. Elle lui rendit l'attention, se concentrant sur ce visage rayonnant. Il avait l'air tellement heureux. Et elle se sentait heureuse aussi, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle la confortaient dans sa décision. C'était bien ce bonheur qu'elle avait envie d'inspirer dans ces yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Ces yeux qui la caressaient en ce moment même, ces yeux qui la chérissaient et l'adoraient. Ce regard éveillait une multitude de sensations en Kate Beckett. Elle aurait eu envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait depuis longtemps déjà, qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de la sorte. Mais il était encore trop tôt, trop tôt pour elle. Elle n'était pas douée pour exprimer ses sentiments et ne voulait pas le faire maintenant même si elle en avait tant envie en regardant ce visage qu'elle avait appris à déchiffrer. Rick Castle était doué avec les mots mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour faire passer le message, clair et précis, qui transparaissait dans ces magnifiques iris bleus. Là aussi, leurs pensées étaient parfaitement synchronisées. Le sourire tendre de Rick s'élargit en voyant tout ce que Kate tentait de contenir L'écrivain se redressa, écourta la distance entre les deux bouches avec un baiser délicat. Cela calma l'ardeur de la jeune femme, appréciant ce changement de rythme, appréciant ce Castle aimant, affectionné, apaisant. Elle avait été surprise du Castle déchaîné et virile, cela épousait parfaitement sa propre dynamique, mais elle était tout aussi éprise de cet homme qui se déployait tous les jours en attentions, en petits riens qui illuminaient ses journées. Elle le retrouvait à présent, dans ses mains caressantes, dans ses lèvres soyeuses aux mouvements lents et voluptueux.

-3-

Le téléphone d'Espo vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-Oui Chica. Non, toujours rien.

Alexis écoutait d'une oreille distraite les échanges entre Javier et Lanie. Que tout le monde s'inquiète de la sorte ne la réconfortait guère. Cela voulait dire que son appréhension était tout à fait justifiée.

-Oui, je sais qu'il s'est enrobé quelque peu. Ça veut pas dire que son taux de cholestérol crève le plafond.

Lanie pariait apparemment pour un problème cardiovasculaire. Toute l'attention de la rouquine se polarisa alors sur la porte qui la narguait et qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Il fallait faire quelque chose et vite.

-Non, je n'ai pas pu l'avoir non plus. Je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas être dérangée. Comme elle n'est pas d'astreinte... Oui, c'est une idée.

Javier se tourna vers Alexis.

-Lanie propose que tu envoies un message à Kate. Elle ne veut peut-être pas discuter au téléphone mais de lire un message ne lui coûte rien.

Alexis ressortit son portable et commença à tapoter sur son clavier tactile._ Pas moyen d'avoir des __nouvelles de papa. Rappelez-moi si vous le pouvez. Merci. A. Castle._

-Lanie dit qu'elle va passer chez Kate.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire, répliqua Alexis. Papa est à la maison mais de toute évidence il est dans l'impossibilité de répondre. Il voudrait mieux qu'elle vienne ici. On ne sait jamais... La voix de la jeune femme se brisa.

C'en était trop pour lui. Javier Esposito n'était pas homme à tergiverser. Si la petite pensait que son père était peut être en danger, il fallait abattre la porte sans plus tarder puis appeler Lanie. Alexis avait raison, La légiste pouvait être plus utile ici que chez Kate. Il recomposa le numéro de Lanie.

-Oye, Chica. Changement de plans. Alexis te demande de venir au cas où son père aurait besoin d'assistance médicale.

_Assistance médicale_. Cette fois-ci le sang d'Alexis tourna complètement. Elle recommença à tambouriner, fortement, ignorant la porte du voisin qui s'ouvrait. Monsieur Schimberg sortit, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à 5000 dollars et les rides entre ses deux sourcils grisonnants se creusèrent. Pieds nus, il s'approcha du groupe sans bruit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Espo fit un bond, alerté par la voix de Monsieur Schimberg.

Alexis continuait à frapper à la porte comme si elle était la coupable de sa détresse.

-Papa! Papa! Ouvre!

-Mais c'est quoi tout ce raffut? Espo sortit la plaque et la montra au voisin qui était visiblement de plus en plus excédé par le vacarme ambiant. Il était en robe de chambre. Le pauvre type avait dû être dérangé pendant son sommeil.

-NYPD, répliqua Espo avec son autorité habituelle. Nous pensons que Monsieur Castle peut avoir des soucis.

-Monsieur Castle a souvent des ennuis... et il en est souvent la cause.

Espo lança au voisin un regard glacial au plus pur style Beckett. Le voisin recula mais ne rentra pas chez lui. Javier s'approcha d'Alexis et la prit par le bras, doucement, lui signifiant que cela ne servait à rien.

-On va passer au plan B, dit-il.

-Plan B? demandèrent Alexis, Page et Ralph à l'unisson.

-Je vais abattre la porte.

-3-

Ils étaient retournés sur le lit. Le sol c'était bien, mais le matelas était bien plus moelleux pour cette sorte de quiétude lascive qui commençait à les envahir. Leurs corps se touchaient, leurs membres s'entremêlaient. Leurs mains paressaient, caressantes, continuaient d'explorer à l'aveugle, épousant les courbes, câlinant les angles, se promenant dans les cheveux, s'arrêtant dans les zones où la peau douce et sensible semblait les appeler. De temps en temps, un soupir de bien-être s'échappait de l'un ou de l'autre. S'ensuivait alors un resserrement des membres comme si chacun voulait donner plus de soi pour intensifier le sentiment, donner un peu plus de plénitude à leur état d'esprit. Ils étaient dans une bulle. Ils se suffisaient et rien d'autre n'importait, rien d'autre n'existait au-delà de cette chambre à la porte fermée sur le monde extérieur.

-3-

Javier prit de l'élan. Devait-il y aller à coups de pied ou à coups d'épaule? La porte avait l'air drôlement costaude et il risquait d'y gagner des séances de kiné s'il l'impactait avec l'épaule. Il opta donc par le coup de pied. Le Latino se plaça devant la porte, les autres se demandant à quoi il jouait à prendre de l'élan puis à refaire le chemin inverse. Finalement, Javier était tout aussi stressé qu'Alexis. Il aimait Castle comme un frère. Un frère qu'on aurait choisi. Puis, avec qui allait-il jouer à Halo si Castle n'était plus là?

Alexis regarda Javier se placer devant la porte, toute une pléiade d'émotions se succédant sur son beau visage brun, puis hausser la jambe, armer son pied et frapper rudement sur la porte massive. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Toujours déterminé, il leva la jambe une deuxième fois et frappa. La trace de sa chaussure s'imprima sur le revêtement mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il allait asséner un troisième coup que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau. Ryan en sortit accompagné de Jenny. La jeune mariée vînt tout se suite se placer de l'autre côté d'Alexis. La rouquine était cernée par l'affection de son amie et de l'épouse de Ryan et cela la réconforta. Sans dire un mot, Ryan alla rejoindre son coéquipier et entreprit d'abattre la porte avec lui.

-3-

Castle et Beckett se séparèrent, alertés. La porte de la chambre avait beau être fermée, le bruit était tel qu'ils l'avaient entendu. Ils se redressèrent, frénétiques, enfilèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent leurs sous-vêtements. Castle ouvrit un tiroir pour en extraire un t-shirt et un short propres. Il se rhabilla en marchant vers le salon dans une trajectoire hasardeuse, qui le fit se prendre les pieds avec une des étagères et atterrir sur les genoux.

-Ça va? Demanda Kate à voix basse.

-Oui, oui, répondit-il. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du corps magnifique de la jeune femme.

-Rick!

-Oui, oui, je sais.

Ils continuèrent, au trot, sur la pointe des pieds tout en collectant en toute hâte les vêtements éparpillés. Il y en avait vraiment partout. Rick s'immobilisa, crispant la mâchoire pour réprimer un cri de douleur. Dans la précipitation il n'avait pas vu les débris de verre sur le sol. Il mit une main sur la bouche, pour s'empêcher de crier.

-Quoi? Demanda Beckett ne bougeant que les lèvres.

-C'était la lampe de ma mère, répondit Castle en chuchotant.

Un nouveau coup retentit, bien plus fort cette fois-ci et la porte bougea. Castle avança vers Beckett, le plus vite possible, boitillant, et lui posa tous les vêtements sur les bras. Elle s'éclipsa mais au lieu de partir tout de suite s'habiller, elle se cacha derrière la porte entre-baillée du bureau de Castle, son arme de service au poing. La réalisation de qu'elle était presque nue tenant son glock la fit sourire. Était-elle l'inspiration de Nikki Heat ou les rôles avaient fini par s'inverser?

L'auteur alla vers la cuisine pour se saisir d'un couteau. Si on cherchait à enfoncer la porte, ce n'était pas forcément une visite de courtoisie. Il finit par aller se planquer avec Kate et attendit. La porte émit un craquement sinistre qui se répercuta dans tout le loft mais ne finit pas par céder.

-Foutue porte! S'exclama Espo, excédé.

-Encore un coup et c'en sera fini. La voix de Ryan filtra à travers l'entrée.

-Papa? Papa!

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent, éberlués. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait?

-Vite, va dans la douche!

-Quoi? -Va donc prendre une douche.

-Mais...

-Dis-leur que tu étais sous la douche et que tu n'as rien entendu. Kate le saisit par les épaules et l'encouragea dans la direction qu'il devait prendre. L'homme avait l'esprit vif mais dans certaines situations il était un peu long à la détente. Kate regarda la traînée sanguinolente que les pieds de Castle avaient laissé et se mordit la lèvre. Il allait falloir lui enlever les morceaux de verre incrustés à coups de pince à épiler. Pauvre Rick, il devait avoir un mal de chien.

-Oh, mon Dieu!

La voix paniquée d'Alexis la fit sursauter. La jeune femme venait de voir la lampe brisée et le sang sur le sol. Il y avait aussi le canapé déplacé. Quand Rick avait percuté le canapé du salon les coussins avaient glissé au sol et le gobelet de café avait lui aussi fait un plongeon. Dans l'appartement de Rick, où tout était toujours à sa place, le moindre désordre se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Kate se tourna en toute hâte, sans savoir où se cacher. Son regard se porta sur le placard. Non, jamais de la vie elle ne se cacherait dans un placard, ça faisait trop mauvais genre à son goût. Le bruit de l'eau lui indiqua que Castle avait fini par émerger et comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-Castle!

L'image d'Espo tenant son arme et sécurisant la zone se forma dans son esprit. Elle finit par décider qu'elle devait disparaître de la vue, d'autant qu'elle était toujours quasiment nue, et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bains où Castle se trouvait. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir il fit un bond monumental et se raccrocha de justesse au rideau de la douche pour se stabiliser.

-Bon Dieu, Kate, tu as failli me flanquer une crise cardiaque!

-Shut, dit-elle le rejoignant sous l'eau chaude. Va, sors et rhabille-toi. Ta fille vient de voir le sang sur le sol et est en train de paniquer.

-Oh, non, Alexis...

Castle s'empressa d'enfiler son boxer et son short et ouvrit légèrement la porte. Rien à l'horizon. Il ferma la salle de bains derrière lui et entreprit de mettre son t-shirt.

-Papa!

-Je suis là!

-Castle, tout va bien? La voix de Javier tonna soudainement, a quelques mètres de lui.

Une tornade rousse entra dans la chambre, bousculant au passage le latino, une expression horrifiée sur le visage en voyant les traces de sang sur le sol, sur les draps et sur la couverture qui jonchaient le sol. Alexis lui sauta au cou, lui coupant la respiration et le faisant reculer et heurter la porte de la salle de bains. Un éclair de douleur lui courut par la jambe droite, de la plante des pieds jusqu'au genou. Magnifique, sa porte d'entrée n'était plus qu'un amalgame de bois, d'isolant et d'acier, le vase de sa mère avait éclaté en mille morceaux -qui eux s'étaient incrustés dans son pied- il y avait des traces de sang partout, Kate était obligée de se cacher dans sa salle de bains et Alexis était arrivée avec des renforts -combien, il n'aurait su le dire- en croyant qu'un malheur s'était abattu sur lui. La situation aurait pu le faire sourire, si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il?

-Tout ce sang... lança Alexis en s'écartant de son père pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Tu es blessé?

-Blessé? Les sourcils de Castle se levèrent, sans comprendre. Oh, tu veux dire ça? Il leva le pied, juste pour constater qu'une nouvelle flaque de sang maculait le sol.

-Castle, que s'est-il passé ici? Questionna Ryan, jetant un regard circulaire. Quel bazar!

-Euh, rien. Enfin, rien de grave. J'ai fait tomber la lampe dans le salon et j'y ai mis les pieds sans le vouloir.

-Papa, tu as bu?

-Hein?

-Tu m'as l'air quelque peu distrait et étrangement maladroit...

Une ombre passa sur le visage à présent plus serein d'Alexis. Il arrivait à son père de boire et de tomber dans une sorte de turpitude proche de la dépression. L'été dernier avait été un moment difficile pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas que son père se laisse de nouveau aller de la sorte. Elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, surtout quand il semblait aller bien mieux.

-Non, non, je suis, euh, fatigué?

-Tu m'étonnes... lâcha Ryan en regardant Castle puis le lit sans dessus-dessous.

-Quoi? Non! J'ai écrit pendant des heures. Un trip d'écrivain, sans dormir ni vraiment me nourrir.

-C'est pas ce que nous dit ton lit mon pote, ajouta Javier dont les pensées abondaient dans le même sens que celles de son coéquipier.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis quelques jours? L'excuse semblait faible, même à sa propre oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas fait depuis quelques jours, Castle? Renchérit Kevin, espiègle.

-Voyons, mon lit, Ryan, mon lit!

-Vous êtes plutôt du genre remuant...

-Très drôle Espo. Je fais des cauchemars. Des cauchemars horribles, très réalistes...

-Peu importe, coupa Alexis. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois sain et sauf. La jeune femme envoya un regard suppliant aux deux policiers et Ryan fit signe à Espo de sortir de la pièce pour leur laisser le temps de s'expliquer sans public mal venu.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de soucis.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler à plusieurs reprises sans succès. Au début ça sonnait puis je n'ai eu que la messagerie.

-J'ai écrit, des heures durant. Mon portable est resté dans le salon et comme j'étais tellement pris par l'histoire... puis il a dû se décharger... oh, je suis tellement désolé, répliqua difficilement Castle tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Excuse-moi.

-Mais tout ce sang, tout ce désordre...

-Un malheureux concours de circonstances. Rien de plus.

-C'est bien assez. Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la regarda dans les yeux, sincère. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

Alexis sourit, enfin rassérénée. Elle embrassa son père sur la joue et se dirigea vers le placard. Le cœur de Castle rata un battement en prenant conscience de qu'il avait pensé demander à Kate de se cacher dans la même penderie où sa fille fouillait à la recherche de... de quoi en fait?

Elle en sortit une robe de chambre, la noire à rayures blanches, et la tendit à son père.

-Je trouve qu'il n'y fait pas franchement chaud ici.

Il voulut la refuser mais il se ravisa malgré le sang qui bouillonnait encore dans ses veines. La couleur lui monta aux joues en comprenant que son état d'excitation était encore assez fort pour que sa température corporelle soit au-dessus de la moyenne.

-Merci, ma chérie. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés, interloquée.

_DES COMMENTAIRES?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alexis sourit, enfin rassérénée. Elle embrassa son père sur la joue et se dirigea vers le placard. Le coeur de Castle rata un battement en prenant conscience de qu'il avait pensé demander à Kate de se cacher dans la même penderie où sa fille fouillait à la recherche de... de quoi en fait? Elle en sortit une robe de chambre, la noire à rayures blanches, et la tendit à son père._

_ -Je trouve qu'il n'y fait pas franchement chaud ici._

_ Il voulut la refuser mais il se ravisa malgré le sang qui bouillonnait encore dans ses veines. La couleur lui monta aux joues en comprenant que son état d'excitation était encore assez fort pour que sa température corporelle soit au-dessus de la moyenne._

_ -Merci, ma chérie._

_ Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés, interloquée._

QUATRE

-Alexis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Castle dont la voix faisait des trémolos.

-Papa, l'eau de la douche coule encore... Elle revint rapidement vers lui, qui se tenait à côté de la porte de sa salle de bains, et allait saisir la poignée quand Rick l'attrapa.

-Je vais le faire, je vais le faire...

-Mais papa, ton pied, tu ne devrais pas marcher. D'ailleurs, assieds-toi sur le lit pour l'instant. Je m'occupe d'arrêter l'eau et de chercher de quoi te soigner.

Kate devait être dans un état second, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, pour n'avoir pas pensé que la douche coulant encore alors qu'il n'était pas dessous pourrait paraître étrange. Le fait qu'une personne rationnelle comme sa partenaire perde pied avec ce qu'il venait de leur arriver lui aurait arraché un sourire débordant de fierté mais si Alexis découvrait Beckett, nue, dans la salle de bains de son père les répercutions pouvaient atteindre des sommets prodigieux. La situation finirait pas déraper encore plus dangereusement si leurs collègues et leurs comparses, réunis dans l'attente d'une bonne explication dans son salon, étaient mis dans la confidence. Quelle catastrophe, ce serait tellement embarrassant... Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et très vite.

-Non, non... euh, va plutôt chercher une de tes pinces à épiler. J'en aurai besoin pour enlever les morceaux de verre qui se sont incrustés dans mon pied.

-Mais papa, ce ne sont que quelques secondes...

-J'y vais, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Les morceaux vont s'enfoncer d'avantage et il sera encore plus difficile et douloureux de les extraire. En plus, tu vas laisser encore plus de sang sur le sol.

Castle resta bouche bée, ne sachant que opposer à l'argumentation de sa fille. Si elle rentrait dans la salle de bains...

Alexis le frôla pour rentrer et Castle finit par s'extirper de tous les scénarios catastrophe qui se déroulaient dans sa tête. Dès que sa fille passerait la porte, ce ne serait plus de la fiction mais de la réalité.

-Euh, Alexis, tu ne...

-Papa, arrête de faire ton enfant, va donc t'asseoir sur le lit, lâcha la rouquine avec un ton digne d'une mère s'adressant à son fils.

Castle obtempéra, le cœur dans la gorge et la mort dans l'âme. Alexis allait le massacrer et Kate serait tellement saisie d'effroi qu'elle s'efforcerait d'effacer ces dernières heures de sa mémoire. Elle ne voudrait plus travailler avec lui de honte. Finalement, rien que de le voir, l'humiliation subie referait surface et elle ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir... L'imagination de Castle s'emballait. Il regarda sa fille ouvrir la porte, s'insinuer dans la salle de bains tout en évitant de marcher sur ses pas ensanglantés et du coin de l'œil il perçut un léger mouvement de la porte, comme si une main invisible cherchait à l'ouvrir d'avantage. Il comprit alors que Kate avait tout entendu et avait patienté derrière la porte afin de s'y cacher dès qu'Alexis rentrerait. Sa fille repoussa le rideau de douche pour arrêter l'eau qui ne l'épargna pas. Castle frémit en anticipant qu'elle chercherait alors une serviette mais que la serviette qui était dans la salle de bains devait être enroulée autour du torse de Beckett. Alexis irait alors en chercher une autre dans le meuble d'où elle aurait une meilleure vue...

-Ah, aïe, ça fait mal! S'exclama Castle avec toute la théâtralité dont il était capable.

-Papa?

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bains en oubliant qu'elle était trempée et qu'elle avait besoin de se sécher. Castle sentit le remords l'envahir de se servir ainsi de l'amour de sa fille pour échapper à une situation embarrassante, mais cette nouvelle relation qu'il tentait de bâtir avec Kate en valait la chandelle.

-Ce n'est rien ma chérie, j'ai tout simplement posé mon pied et...

-Il faut t'enlever tout ça. Alexis partit en courant vers l'étage pour aller chercher la pince à épiler. L'écrivain se leva en boitillant et passa la tête par la porte de la chambre. Personne à l'horizon.

-Kate! Chuchota-t-il.

Sa partenaire sortit de la salle de bains avec prudence, enroulée dans une serviette.

-Il en a fallu de peu, dit-elle.

-Elle va bientôt revenir, il faut que t'enfiles tes vêtements tout de suite.

-Je sais, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis bloquée ici. Je ne peux pas sortir, il y a tout un comité dans ton salon.

-Je vais essayer de les faire partir avant qu'ils ne soupçonnent quoi que ce soit.

-Je crois que pour les soupçons c'est un peu tard...

-Ils n'ont pas de preuves concluantes, s'il n'y a pas de cadavre, il n'y a pas de crime.

-Ce n'est pas une comparaison très flatteuse Castle...

Des pas se firent entendre et Castle se tourna vers Beckett, frénétique. Ça recommençait. De mauvaise grâce, elle se laissa entraîner vers le placard.

-Alexis pourrait vouloir retourner dans la salle de bains pour le désinfectant et les compresses, se justifia-t-il.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Kate et ferma la porte avant qu'elle put lâcher mot puis il repartit s'asseoir sur le lit. À peine avait-il repris la position dans laquelle Alexis l'avait laissé, qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre. Avec de grands yeux d'enfant sage, l'écrivain suivit sa progéniture du regard, son visage figé dans une moue qui proclamait haut et fort « je n'ai rien fait ».

-Papa, tu en es bien sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, hormis mon pied, tout va bien.

Alexis s'assit devant son père et posa délicatement son pied sur ses genoux mais l'inclinaison n'était pas bonne, elle ne pouvait pas retirer ainsi les morceaux de verre car elle ne voyait pas la plante convenablement. Doucement, la jeune femme reposa le pied au sol et se leva.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il, craintif et sentant comme la douleur de son pied s'était enfin bel et bien réveillée. Au moins, il ne serait pas contraint de faire semblant lorsque Alexis lui enlèverait un à un chaque morceau de verre venu se nicher dans sa peau.

-Tu as toujours un tabouret dans ton placard ?

Il y en avait bien un, pour atteindre les étagères supérieures.

-Euh...

-Si tu ne l'as pas enlevé il doit y en avoir un, continua-t-elle posant la main sur le pommeau de la porte du placard.

A l'intérieur, Kate n'en pouvait plus, elle ne savait que faire. Elle était dans le placard de son... son quoi d'ailleurs ? Partenaire ? Le mot était resté quelque peu court pour définir leur relation. Petit ami ? Il était peut-être trop tôt pour le définir ainsi et cela avait l'air si puérile... Amant ? Kate fit la grimace. Se demander si elle était l'amant de l'homme avec qui elle venait de faire l'amour -de façon totalement débridée et délicieuse- pendant qu'elle se planquait dans son placard -elle venait d'ailleurs de se rendre compte de que son odeur l'entourait et que rien que cela faisait que ses tétons se durcissent- face à l'éventualité d'être découverte par sa fille -pas son épouse- dans son plus simple appareil était plutôt cocasse et inapproprié. La policière recula autant qu'elle le put dans l'espoir que les dizaines de vestes accrochées à la penderie l'occultassent.

-Tu sais, le tabouret dont tu te sers pour arriver jusqu'aux étagères supérieures, insista Alexis.

-Je ne crois pas que...

-Mais si, regarde...

Castle se cacha les yeux derrière ses grandes mains pour ne pas voir l'inévitable et se prépara à la pire des humiliations.

-Je peux entrer ?

Il leva la tête et se retourna vers la porte encore fermée de la chambre. C'était Lanie. Providentielle Lanie...

-Entre Lanie, répondit Alexis qui avait dors et déjà oublié l'armoire et le tabouret pour accueillir la légiste.

-Alors, on paye de petites frayeurs à sa fille et à ses amis par la même occasion Castle ? Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous faire remarquer ?

-Je ne savais plus comment me débarrasser de ma porte d'entrée, je m'en suis lassé. C'était le seul moyen pour que Ryan et Espo viennent mettre en pratique leur talent de démolisseurs de portes tout à fait gracieusement.

-Et que faisiez-vous Castle pour qu'ils en arrivent à de telles extrémités ?

-Je... je prenais une douche.

-Et vous n'avez rien entendu ?

-Euh, non, vous savez, avec le bruit de l'eau et la porte fermée de la salle de bains puis celle de …

-Oui, oui, je vois, lâcha Lanie, les mains sur les hanches et un ton tout à fait sceptique.

Dans le placard Kate se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le rire qui montait en elle en sentant la nervosité de Castle. Il bafouillait, il cherchait ses mots et, elle pouvait aisément l'imaginer, il devait faire de grands gestes frénétiques. Pauvre Rick, il trouvait que ses interrogatoires était redoutables... ceux de Lanie l'étaient bien plus et cela ne faisait que commencer.

-Lanie, tu pourrais t'occuper de son pied, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Alexis qui voyait le saignement continuer.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais je le fais pour toi, pas pour lui, lâcha-t-elle en montrant sa victime du pouce.

-Très aimable... répliqua Castle avec une grimace.

-Je te laisse dans de bonnes mains papa. Il y a toute une congrégation qui attend que je les abreuve et nourrisse.

-Toute une congrégation ? Castle savait que Ryan et Espo étaient là, mais qui d'autre ?

-Ryan, Espo, Page, Jenny, Ralph, Monsieur Schimberg... énuméra Alexis avec un mouvement circulaire de la main digne des Rodgers pendant qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

Castle blêmit. Sa fille avait alerté la moitié de la ville... même leur voisin antipathique était là !

-Couchez-vous.

-Hein ?

-Couchez-vous.

-Ah...

-Enfin, si vous pouvez. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Pitié, vous n'allez pas commencer vous aussi ! Gémit Rick à genoux sur son lit et essayant d'enlever les tas informes faits par les draps et la couverture qui gisait à moitié sur le sol et à moitié sur le lit. Il poussa énergiquement les draps bleus et un bout de tissu noir en sortit éjecté. Castle regarda le sous-vêtement faire une parabole, comme si les images allaient au ralenti, et atterrir sur la lampe de chevet. Le temps sembla se figer et le voilà, là, mortifié, sans pouvoir bouger. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Lanie en essayant de distinguer l'émotion qui l'habitait. Castle retrouva toute sa mobilité dès que ses pensées allèrent vers une Alexis qui rentrerait dans la pièce et dont les yeux tomberaient immanquablement sur le string de sa... sa quoi en fait ? Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux subtilités du vocabulaire ou à l'état de leur relation. C'était la panique, du moins pour lui. Il se redressa sur son lit et bondit en avant en oubliant son pied, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il le posa sur la matrice, et récupéra la petite culotte aussi rapidement qu'aurait pu le faire un ninja. En toute autre occasion il se serait enorgueilli de sa souplesse et de sa vitesse malgré son gabarit. Fallait dire qu'une petite montée d'adrénaline l'avait bien aidé. Le petit tissu noir à dentelles disparut rapidement dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et il se laissa choix sur le llt, grimaçant de douleur et transpirant à grosses goûtes. Il risqua un nouveau coup d'oeil vers Lanie et il le regretta aussitôt.

-Non, mais je rêve ! S'exclama-t-elle sans trop hausser le ton pour que l'on ne l'entende pas au-delà de la porte de la chambre. Votre fille se fait un sang d'encre parce qu'elle n'a pas de vos nouvelles. Vos amis et collègues rappliquent car ils ont peur de qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose et de plus tout le precint a dû endurer une Kate Beckett totalement... les mots moururent dans sa bouche car elle ne pouvait absolument pas mettre un seul et unique qualificatif pour décrire tous les états par lesquels était passée sa meilleure amie dans la journée. Et voilà que pendant que tout le monde en bavait pour vous, monsieur le joli cœur était en train de s'éclater !

-Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça...

-Ah, vous avouez que vous étiez en train de vous éclater !

-Non ! Rick entendit un bruit sourd dans le placard que Lanie n'entendit pas ou sembla ignorer. Si ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez !

Kate ferma les yeux. Elle l'avait eu. Rick allait suer sang et eau pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas et ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle ne finisse pas par y passer. Avec le dragon Lanie on ne savait pas jusqu'où irait la flamme. Si le cerveau de Castle ne se remettait pas à tourner à plein régime ils finiraient grillés tous les deux.

-_Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez... _Qu'en savez-vous de ce que je pense ?

-J'ai écrit pendant des heures et des heures et puis... continua de se justifier l'auteur.

-Et puis quoi Castle ?

-Le téléphone, enfin, mon portable n'avait plus de batterie. Quand j'écris je me déconnecte de la réalité.

-Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Enlever la petite culotte d'une de vos multiples conquêtes occasionnelles ne me paraît pas forcement déconnecté de la réalité !

-Baissez le ton, ils vont tout entendre ! Lâcha Castle, apeuré.

Kate hésitait. C'était Lanie après tout. Elle pourrait tout simplement se manifester car si son amie pensait que Rick était retourné à ses anciens travers de playboy elle risquait de l'étriper. La métisse était d'une fidélité à toute épreuve et si elle considérait que Castle l'avait trahie, elle allait lui crever les yeux en son nom.

-Ne me dites pas qu'elle est encore là... murmura Lanie en s'approchant de Castle.

-Qui ?

-La propriétaire du string, voyons ! Ou peut-être que vous êtes du genre fétichiste...

Castle resta interdit. Dans le placard, Kate collait l'oreille à la porte pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose.

-Elle est encore là ! Lanie se redressa et fit un tour de la pièce du regard.

Castle déglutit lorsque son regard resta braqué sur la porte du placard. A l'intérieur Kate se faisait toute petite. Oserait Lanie ouvrir la porte ? Si elle le faisait, elle était dans de beaux draps, sans string et avec une chemise sans boutons qui ne cacherait pas grand-chose.

**_S'il vous plaît, si cela vous satisfait encore, dites-moi-le et je continuerai de façon plus régulière. Alors, des commentaires ?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chers lecteurs, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ils sont très encourageants et du coup cela me donne envie d'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions sur ce que vous aimeriez y voir puisque je ne sais absolument pas où je vais avec cette histoire, elle se construit au fur et à mesure, au gré des idées qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Du coup, il faut les attendre et parfois elles se font désirer!**_

_**Disclaimer: Castle n'est pas à moi -dommage, je n'aurais pas attendu quatre ans moi...- il appartient à Andrew Marlowe à qui nous devons la reconnaissance éternelle pour avoir sorti de son chapeau de tels personnages.**_

_**Et maintenant, la suite...**_

_Kate hésitait. C'était Lanie après tout. Elle pourrait tout simplement se manifester car si son amie pensait que Rick était retourné à ses anciens travers de playboy elle risquait de l'étriper. La métisse était d'une fidélité à toute épreuve et si elle considérait que Castle l'avait trahie, elle allait lui crever les yeux en son nom. _

_-Ne me dites pas qu'elle est encore là... murmura Lanie en s'approchant de Castle._ _-Qui? _ _-La propriétaire du string, voyons! Ou peut-être que vous êtes du genre fétichiste..._ _Castle resta interdit. Dans le placard, Kate collait l'oreille à la porte pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose. _ _-Elle est encore là! Lanie se redressa et fit un tour de la pièce du regard. _

_Castle déglutit lorsque son regard resta braqué sur la porte du placard. A l'intérieur Kate se faisait toute petite. Oserait Lanie ouvrir la porte ? Si elle le faisait, elle était dans de beaux draps, sans string et avec une chemise sans boutons qui ne cacherait pas grand-chose. _

**CINQ**

Castle bondit et vint se placer devant la porte de l'armoire. Il se plaqua contre elle les bras écartés, une moue de douleur zébrant son visage avenant. Il transpirait à grosses goûtes et pourtant il était sous l'emprise de sueurs froides. Lui faisant face, Lanie le fixait, les mains sur les hanches et le regard défiant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas... dit Castle qui finit par perdre le fil, transpercé par le feu qui irradiait de Lanie.

Lanie le regardait sans savoir que faire. Elle aimait bien asticoter l'écrivain, depuis son premier jour au poste qu'elle s'amusait à ses dépends, gentiment. Mais avait-elle le droit d'aller aussi loin ? Avait-elle le droit de fouiller dans sa vie privée de la sorte ? Une pointe d'aigreur naquit au fond de son estomac. Elle avait cru que tout s'arrangeait entre lui et Kate. Elle croyait même qu'ils s'en sortaient très bien depuis quelques jours et que tôt ou tard l'un proposerait à l'autre ce à quoi ils aspiraient depuis si longtemps. Elle pensait que le moment était venu pour qu'ils saisissent leur chance et voilà que cet idiot reprenait ses vieilles habitudes, celles qu'elle avait cru qu'il avait abandonnées depuis belle lurette.

-Et Kate dans tout ça ? Ne put s'empêcher-t-elle de dire avec amertume.

-Kate ? Rick secoua la tête. Que pouvait-il répondre ?

-Hier vous vous tutoyiez et souriez à vous en faire une entorse des zygomatiques et aujourd'hui vous allez voir ailleurs ?

-Euh...Je...

-Castle, vous la dévoriez des yeux !

Rick leva les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais cette fois-ci rien n'en sortit. Il avait l'impression d'être un poisson qui fait des bulles, des bulles inutiles et inaudibles.

-J'avais l'impression d'être dans un sauna tellement la température avait grimpé à votre arrivée !

-Il ne faut pas exagérer...

-Castle, vous êtes une paire d'abrutis !

-Hé !

-Ah non, ne me faites pas le numéro de l'orgueil blessé ! Avec la tension sexuelle qui circule entre vous deux on pourrait éclairer tout New York pendant un mois ! Le problème c'est que Kate a la trouille d'aller de l'avant et vous avez la trouille de trop lui en demander et de la faire reculer. Il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de danser parce que j'en ai le tournis!

-Je...

-Il faudrait juste la pousser un peu... Coincez-la quelque part, qu'elle ne puisse pas fuir, et faites-lui du rentre dedans. Embrassez-la histoire de qu'elle sache ce qu'elle rate !

-Je ne vais tout de même pas lui sauter dessus ! S'exclama-t-il, faussement outré.

Kate tentait de retenir son rire. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait fait pourtant...

-C'est bien plus que ça... lâcha-t-il, plus sereinement. Ce n'est pas juste un désir inassouvi.

-Je sais. C'est bien plus profond, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Et c'est pareil pour elle, croyez-moi.

Castle leva la vue, se sentant libéré d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas perçu jusqu'à présent. Quelque part, en son for intérieur, il avait toujours eu ce doute, peut-être non justifié, à propos des sentiments que Kate éprouvait pour lui. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un effet produit par ses relations faillies. On aimait le Rick Castle de la page six, on aimait l'auteur tendance et beau gosse, l'homme riche et sûr de lui. Il y avait, c'est certain, des résidus de cette image publique dans sa vraie personnalité -après tout, il avait forcé le trait dans certains aspects de son caractère- mais c'était une infime part de ce qu'il était vraiment. L'authentique Rick, ce petit Richard Rodgers qui avait grandi, peu de gents avaient eu l'opportunité de le connaître. Avec Kate il pouvait s'abandonner à être lui-même et être lui-même signifiait être moins confiant.

De l'autre côté, Beckett posa la main sur la porte, comme si par ce simple geste elle pouvait atteindre l'homme qui était resté muet. Elle eut l'envie soudaine et irrépressible de l'embrasser, de briser ce silence synonyme de doute qui s'était installé en lui soufflant les mots qu'il voulait entendre, ces mêmes mots qu'il avait prononcés un an plus tôt et qu'elle disait avoir oubliés. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement, elle lui devait la vérité et elle se jura de panser ses plaies, celles provoquées en lui par son mensonge, avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme tout à tour merveilleux, exaspérant et attendrissant. Nul besoin à présent de nier, nul besoin de se mentir, elle l'aimait et elle partait dans une aventure inédite qui l'effrayait et la ravissait en même temps.

-Alors pourquoi ? La voix de Lanie résonna de nouveau dans la pièce et obligea Castle à sortir de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

-Voyons Castle, arrêtez de faire celui qui ne comprend pas ! Elle n'a jamais été si près et vous baissez les bras maintenant ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Vous me décevez, je croyais que vous l'aimiez...

-Mais...

-Elle a fait tant de chemin pour en arriver là où elle est...

-Je sais.

-Vous le savez. Alors vous êtes aveugle ou stupide.

Castle secouait la tête, autant pour déloger un bourdonnement insistant qui s'était installé dans ses oreilles que pour refouler la frustration qui grandissait en lui.

-Peut-être que vous êtes tout simplement un beau salaud.

Castle sentit la porte du placard bouger quelque peu. Kate n'aimait pas la tournure que les choses prenaient, elle tentait de se libérer et le signifiait à Rick avec une légère pression. Elle n'allait pas laisser sa meilleure amie s'en prendre injustement à Rick. L'écrivain se planta plus fermement sur ses jambes et gémit lorsqu'il sentit comme un à un chaque petit morceau de verre venait meurtrir plus profondément son pied, perçant la peau et entamant les chairs. Il blêmit sous la douleur atroce qui parcourut sa jambe et la nausée lui monta à la gorge. Pour l'amour du ciel, se fustigea-t-il, ce ne sont que quelques morceaux de verre ! L'expression de Lanie changea soudainement, l'aigreur se mua en inquiétude. Castle n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Elle s'en voulut de l'avoir bousculé ainsi, il semblait mal encaisser l'interrogatoire.

-Castle, vous vous sentez bien ?

Kate se figea, de nouveau aux aguets. Que se passait-il ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Castle, secouant la tête de nouveau.

Le bourdonnement s'intensifia, sa vue se troubla et il se sentit tanguer. Un deuxième élancement de douleur lui parcourut toute la jambe et le vertige prit une ampleur inquiétante. Lanie comprit qu'il était sur le point de tourner de l'œil et le saisit par le torse. La jeune femme l'accompagna les quelques pas qu'il fallut pour rejoindre le lit -l'homme était lourd, il avait une sacrée carrure- et Rick s'y laissa choir.

-Vous en avez trop fait Castle ? Lanie avait du mal à ne pas lui envoyer des piques.

-Ha, ha, ha, lâcha-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de tourner.

-Il n'a rien mangé depuis hier midi et il a juste avalé un peu de café... froid.

Lanie se retourna vers le son de la voix qu'elle connaissait tant. Elle resta bouche-bée pendant qu'elle suivait une Kate Beckett vêtue uniquement avec une chemise de son... son quoi d'ailleurs ?

-Kate...

-Ferme la bouche Lanie, tu vas gober des mouches.

-C'était toi ?

-Non, je me cachais dans le placard de Rick juste pour essayer ses chemises.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire tout de suite ? S'adressa-t-elle à Castle qui s'était quelque peu redressé.

-Il aurait fallu que je puisse en placer une !

-Lanie, laisse-le tranquille, tu ne vas pas me l'estropier dès notre premier jour.

Kate vint s'asseoir sur le lit, auprès de Castle, lui intimant de se recoucher. Elle passa une main fraîche sur son front, écartant les quelques cheveux qui s'y étaient collés et il ferma les yeux, apaisé.

-Hey, c'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes, dit-elle tendrement.

-J'ai un peu trop tiré sur la corde... répondit-il les yeux toujours clos et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Lanie se reprit rapidement de sa surprise et le professionnalisme la regagna. Elle pinça le bras de Castle, qui rouvrit les yeux interloqué.

-Aïe, tortionnaire !

-La peau met du temps à revenir, vous êtes légèrement déshydraté...

A cet instant même le ventre de Castle se mit à grogner.

-Et au bord de l'hypoglycémie. Elle soupira en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux ? Je vais aller chercher de quoi le réhydrater et un petit en-cas pour lui redonner des forces. Après, je m'occuperai de son pied.

-Non, pitié, laissez-moi tomber dans les pommes avant de vous attaquer à mon pied, gémit Castle. Je ne veux pas être conscient lorsque vous sortirez votre attirail de boucher.

-Castle, on ne peut pas vivre d'amour et de café froid, raisonna la métisse en omettant le commentaire de l'écrivain.

-Je m'en contenterais, contra-t-il sans quitter Kate des yeux. Automatiquement, les iris marron et verts de la jeune femme les rejoignirent et ne les quittèrent plus.

La métisse soupira une fois de plus. Pas étonnant que ces deux n'aient rien entendu, on aurait dit qu'une fois leurs regards accrochés, ils changeaient de dimension. Elle claqua des doigts et leur connexion se perdit.

-Vous êtes très mignons tous les deux mais si jamais Alexis rentrait elle risquerait d'être moins indulgente. Elle se retourna et allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle se ravisa.

-Ah, oui, Castle a quelque chose qui t'appartient...

Kate vira au rouge et le sourire de Rick s'élargit. Elle le frappa doucement sur la poitrine mais Castle ne la regardait plus, son attention s'était reportée sur Lanie.

-Lanie...

-Je sais, je m'occupe de maintenir Alexis à distance.

-Merci, dit-il sincèrement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lanie disparut.

-Il paraît que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient...

-Hum. Il faudra que tu payes une rançon pour ça... dit Rick sensuellement.

-Ah, oui ? Est-elle très élevée ? Répliqua Kate sous le même ton.

-Rien que tu ne puisses m'offrir, rassure-toi.

-Dois-je payer de ma personne ? Ajouta-t-elle, s'approchant de Castle, toujours couché.

-Quelque peu mais tu peux profiter de la mienne...

-Sauras-tu l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ?

-Je le fais déjà...

Ses cheveux balayèrent le visage de Rick dont les yeux bleus s'obscurcirent comme la nuit. Sans la quitter du regard, il glissa une main au milieu des mèches soyeuses pour caresser sa joue. Il se releva quelque peu, avalant la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et le feu se déchaîna une fois de plus. Il gémit et Kate pesa de tout son poids, plaquant Rick sur l'oreiller et pénétrant sa bouche avec la langue. Rick y répondit et bientôt elles commencèrent une danse sensuelle qui les électrisa. Sentant le désir prendre de nouveau possession de leurs corps et leurs esprits, Kate fit de tout son possible pour se calmer et, de commun accord, le baiser s'adoucit, se faisant languissant et mourut dans un regain de la raison. Ils auraient tout le temps pour laisser libre cours à ce feu intérieur qui les consommait. Pour l'instant, il fallait penser à une solution à cette situation cocasse dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourrés.

-5-

-Alors ? Demanda Alexis dès qu'elle aperçut Lanie.

-Il est quelque peu déshydraté et au bord de l'hypoglycémie. Tu as une boisson énergisante ?

-Oui, il doit nous rester quelques bouteilles de Gatorade.

-Parfait. Il faudrait aussi lui préparer un sandwich ou voir s'il y a des restes. Apparemment il n'a rien avalé depuis hier midi.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, commenta Alexis alors qu'elle s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine. Il a tendance à oublier qu'il y a un monde en dehors de ses romans lorsqu'il est pris par l'inspiration. D'habitude, je suis là donc je lui rappelle que pour vivre il faut se nourrir et boire, mais là...

-Pourtant il commence à avoir des réserves, se moqua Ryan.

-Ouaip. Il a adopté le régime flic à cent pour cent. Pizza cinq jours sur sept, compléta Espo.

-Sauf qu'il n'a pas compris qu'en complément il y a quelques heures de gymnase par semaine...

-Pas comme nous, mon pote!

Ryan et Espo se tapèrent dans les mains sous le regard réprobateur de Jenny, Page et Lanie.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Rick peut être un poil enveloppé en ce moment mais il a un charme fou, rétorqua Jenny.

Kevin n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

-Il a la classe. C'est un beau gosse, corrobora Lanie, défiant Javier du regard qui gonfla la poitrine.

-Et séduisant. Si j'avais dix ans de plus... conclut Page.

Ryan, Espo et le voisin -qui s'incrustait alors que Ralph était retourné vaquer à ses occupations- semblaient scandalisés.

-C'est énervant, dit Ryan.

-Non, _il_ est énervant, rectifia Espo.

-Veuillez m'excuser, le travail m'appelle, annonça Monsieur Schimberg qui n'avait qu'une envie : filer loin de cette bande d'énergumènes. Il eut un dernier regard pour la jeune rouquine qui finissait de préparer un sandwich pour son père. Bon courage demoiselle, dit-il à Alexis.

-Merci Monsieur Schimberg.

_Avec un père comme le tien et des amis comme les siens, tu en auras bien besoin_, songea-t-il avant de se frayer un chemin parmi les restes difformes de la porte d'entrée.

-Décidément, un jour j'oublierai ma tête ! Se plaignit Lanie qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris son sac. J'ai laissé mon sac dans la voiture... Elle fit les yeux doux à Espo qui l'ignora, encore vexé de qu'elle lui préfère l'écrivain. Bon, je constate que le seul gentleman présent ici se trouve dans l'incapacité de faire un geste utile pour une dame.

-Capable, je le suis. C'est la volonté qui n'y est pas, asséna Espo avec virulence.

-Qui te dit que je parlais de toi ?

Javier la jaugea , les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

-Je parlais d'incapacité physique, _mon chou. _

Sur ce, Lanie sortit avec sa démarche décidée et un léger sourire satisfait. Or, elle ne savait pas qu'en quittant le loft, ne serais-ce que quelques minutes, elle risquait de manquer à la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Castle. Alexis mit le sandwich, la bouteille de Gatorade et quelques gâteries sur un plateau afin de les apporter à son père qui visiblement en avait bien besoin.

Espo la regarda traverser le salon. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait fait du bon boulot. Après tout, élever un enfant en tant que père célibataire n'avait pas dû être une tâche toujours facile. Lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le latino sursauta.

-La prochaine fois qu'on jouera à Halo on se liguera contre lui et il va mordre la poussière...

_**Des commentaires? Allez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ah le sud, un petit courant d'air, le farniente, les vacances, la plage, mon ordi et Castle... Hum, ce serait bien sans les moustiques, sans le rhume qu'à provoqué ma surexposition audit courant d'air, sans le sable que l'on trouve dans l'appart même trois jours plus tard dans les endroits les plus incongrus et les gamins qui squattent la maison -fait trop chaud pour aller jouer- et les copains des gamins. Quand on a trois enfants ça peut virer très vite en colonie de vacances. Pas moyen d'écrire une fic avec un tel rating au milieu de toute cette marmaille. D'autant que je finis par jouer avec eux... Bref, je me planque pour pouvoir écrire et je me marre toute seule dans mon coin.**_ _**Je réitère mes remerciements à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, c'est très important pour moi de savoir que mes efforts ne sont pas stériles et que je ne suis pas la seule à me marrer avec cette histoire, cela me rassure en ce qui concerne ma santé mentale. **_ _**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe ne veut pas me refiler Castle, ce qui me remplit d'amertume et de désespoir, alors je lui emprunte ses personnages et son univers et je prépare tout ça à ma sauce. J'espère que cela comblera votre appétit. **_ _**Bon, je suppose que vous attendez la suite? Alors, allons-y!**_ …_..._

_Sur ce, Lanie sortit avec sa démarche décidée et un léger sourire satisfait. Or, elle ne savait pas qu'en quittant le loft, ne serais-ce que quelques minutes, elle risquait de manquer à la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Castle. Alexis mit le sandwich, la bouteille de Gatorade et quelques gâteries sur un plateau afin de les apporter à son père qui visiblement en avait bien besoin._

_Espo la regarda traverser le salon. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait fait du bon boulot. Après tout, élever un enfant en tant que père célibataire n'avait pas dû être une tâche toujours facile. Lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le latino sursauta._

_-La prochaine fois qu'on jouera à Halo on se liguera contre lui et il va mordre la poussière..._

**SIX **

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda doucement Kate qui était revenue s'asseoir sur le lit après s'être habillée le mieux possible.

-Je ne parviens pas à y mettre des mots. C'est une sensation complexe, répondit Rick ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait et se focalisant uniquement sur ce qui venait de se concrétiser entre eux.

-L'écrivain est à court de mots...

-Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut décrire, on doit se contenter de les éprouver tant les sensations sont fortes, elles dépassent tout ce que l'on puisse dire.

Il s'était exprimé calmement, avec ce timbre de voix qui semblait transpercer Kate jusqu'à atteindre son âme. Elle regarda ce visage qu'elle connaissait parfaitement et un sourire étira ses lèvres rosées. Elle parcourut ce nez droit et légèrement épaté qui semblait lui donner un air félin lorsque la lumière était faible et les ombres jouaient sur son visage. Elle suivit avec son index la courbure de sa bouche, ces lèvres pleines et étonnamment douces qu'elle avait tant envie d'embrasser et continua jusqu'à son menton virile où le poil rude lui provoqua de légers chatouillements. Ainsi, il semblait que les presque quatre années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre se soient évaporées et elle se surprit à se souvenir de quelques envies soudaines qu'elle avait éprouvé jadis, des envies quasiment irrépressibles de pouvoir coller sa joue contre la sienne et de sentir à la fois la rudesse et le satin qui semblaient se partager son visage séduisant.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il gardant les yeux fermés et profitant de cette légère caresse qu'elle lui prodiguait.

-Je contemplais...

-Tu _me_ contemplais... coupa-t-il avec un petit sourire tordu. Ce même sourire qui la faisait craquer et qui lui donnait un air taquin totalement irrésistible.

-Le grand Rick Castle est de retour, dit-elle faussement agacée.

-Il m'arrive souvent de te contempler, murmura-t-il regagnant ce ton qui la faisait vibrer et laissant tomber la plaisanterie. J'aurais pu te décrire les yeux fermés dès le premier jour. Conter tes yeux marrons qui flirtent avec le vert lorsque la lumière s'y reflète, ces pommettes hautes qui mettent en exergue ta bouche sensuelle et ton nez parfait, les boucles soyeuses qui encadrent ton magnifique visage. Mais je serais incapable de décrire ce que le simple fait de plonger mes yeux dans les tiens éveille en moi. Je le pourrais, mais ce serait affreusement insuffisant... Je suis un homme de lettres et pourtant les mots me manquent.

Ses yeux étaient à présent braqués sur les siens et Kate se pencha pour l'embrasser, ne pouvant plus lui résister. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, dans un baiser tendre, amoureux. Mais elle finit par s'écarter, au ralenti, réticente.

-Je ne peux pas...

Rick la regarda, confus, gagné par l'inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce que... parvint-il à articuler avant que Kate ne pose deux doigts sur sa bouche.

-Je ne peux pas continuer parce que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

Castle leva les sourcils et le sourire regagna son visage. Il prit la main qui l'empêchait de parler et l'embrassa.

-J'aimerais être sur une île déserte...

-Avec la chance qu'on a aujourd'hui, une noix de coco pourrait tomber et t'assommer...

Castle considéra le commentaire et finit par acquiescer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera le moyen d'avoir une nuit à nous, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je n'en aurai jamais assez d'une nuit. Une semaine ce sera encore juste.

-Prétentieux...

-Et moi qui croyais que ces deux fois t'avaient suffi pour saisir l'étendue de mes capacités.

-Peut-être faudra-t-il plus de travaux pratiques pour que je comprenne...

-Allumeuse, lâcha-t-il la prenant par la taille et la faisant basculer sur le lit. Il se plaça à trois quarts sur elle et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsqu'un mouvement soudain de la poignée de la porte les surprit. Par chance, l'importun dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour ouvrir. Il devait être chargé. Castle fit tomber Kate sur le côté du lit et s'empressa de la couvrir. La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle se retrouva à moitié étouffée sous la couverture. L'écrivain referma les siens, faisant semblant de dormir.

-Papa, papa... murmura Alexis doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Il ouvrit un œil tout en prenant soin de paraître le plus comateux possible.

-Excuse-moi de te réveiller.

-Tu es toute excusée ma chérie.

Elle posa le plateau à côté de lui, sur le lit et elle s'assit à son tour.

-Papa, tes habitudes alimentaires craignent...

-Euh...

-Même les gars s'en inquiètent, souligna-t-elle en omettant le fait que c'était aussi un sujet de moquerie.

-Je sais que j'ai pris un peu de poids mais de là à s'en inquiéter...

-Tu manges quand tu t'en souviens et quand tu le fais tu avales n'importe quoi. Pizza, fast-food, tacos, chili con carne et j'en passe. Tes intestins doivent être des armes de destruction massive en devenir.

Kate plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Elle était bien la fille de son père.

-Lanie insiste pour que tu manges, il paraît que tu es au bord de l'hypoglycémie.

-Où est Lanie d'ailleurs ? S'interrogea l'écrivain.

-Je suis là, je suis là ! La métisse arrivait, toute essoufflée. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur, elle était retournée au loft le plus vite possible, sa mallette en main pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Discrètement elle donna un coup d'œil autour de la chambre et se rassura d'avantage. Non qu'elle ait été très anxieuse en voyant Alexis agissant tout à fait normalement mais chez les Castle on ne savait jamais. Avec les gènes que la rouquine se coltinait...

-Bon, jeune fille, tu devrais sortir car si tu restes auprès de ton père il risque d'importuner mes pauvres oreilles à se plaindre et à gémir comme une diva malheureuse. Ce pauvre chou est tellement délicat et en plus il aime à se donner en spectacle...

-Il a hérité ça de grand-mère. C'est inscrit dans la séquence ADN des Rodgers.

-Et comment ça se fait que tu n'en souffres pas ?

-C'est un gène récessif chez moi. Papa a déjà usé tout son potentiel.

-Vous savez que je suis là et que mes oreilles se portent assez bien, tout comme mon cerveau d'ailleurs ?

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, il veut toujours se rendre intéressant, railla Lanie.

-Et pourtant c'est bien vous qui parlez le plus, répliqua Castle faussement vexé.

-Je vous laisse. Papa, sois courageux.

-Merci ma chérie, je le serai face à la descendante du docteur Mengele ici présente.

Alexis sortit et Castle se redressa rapidement sur ses coudes.

-Vous aviez promis de la tenir à l'écart !

La couverture à côté de Castle se souleva soudainement ce qui manqua de provoquer une crise cardiaque chez Lanie.

-Tu étais là tout ce temps ?

Kate acquiesça. Elle était toute décoiffée et Castle lui sourit, elle était adorable.

-Lanie, s'il vous plaît, finissons-en, exhorta-t-il. Il ne pensait qu'au temps qu'il pourrait passer auprès de Kate une fois que tout le monde serait parti et Alexis au lit.

-Bien, retournez-vous. Kate, passe-moi quelques oreillers.

Lanie souleva le pied de l'écrivain et plaça les coussins en dessous pour avoir une vue complète de la plante du pied. Castle lâcha un grognement de douleur et Kate lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

-On va essayer autre chose... Lanie enleva les oreillers tout en tenant délicatement le pied de Castle et s'assit sur le bout du lit. Elle commença d'extraire quelques morceaux assez facilement pendant que l'écrivain plongeait la tête dans son coussin pour contenir ses gémissements de douleur. Kate tentait de l'apaiser en caressant ses cheveux et en lui tenant la main mais il avait une poigne de fer et il broyait sa main à chaque fois que la pince entrait en action.

Lanie fit la moue. Le pied saignait de plus en plus et quelques morceaux de verre s'étaient inséré profondément. Elle ne pourrait rien faire sans une anesthésie locale ou le pauvre souffrirait le martyre.

-Je suis désolée Castle. Il va falloir filer aux urgences, c'est pire que ce que je croyais.

L'écrivain soupira.

-Quelle nuit...

-6-

Il avait été décidé que Lanie et Alexis accompagneraient Castle aux urgences. Jenny et Ryan partiraient chez eux, la jeune mariée travaillait le lendemain et il se faisait tard. L'irlandais attendait cependant des nouvelles. Le fait d'amener Castle à l'hôpital ouvrait des perspectives de fuite pour Kate mais elles s'avérèrent vaines lorsque Espo mentionna la porte fracassée. Ralph et son collègue faisaient bien leur travail -il n'y avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus- mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste pour garder le loft. Le latino se porta immédiatement volontaire, se léchant les babines en anticipation: à lui la XBOX de Castle et toute sa collection de Halo.

Kate était restée assise sur le lit après le départ de Castle qui l'avait regardée la mort dans l'âme alors qu'il avançait tant bien que mal en boitillant aidé par Lanie. Elle s'était levée pour l'embrasser une dernière fois pour l'encourager et elle avait l'impression de que sa saveur était encore sur ses lèvres. Malgré que les hôpitaux la révulsaient -elle avait eu assez de mauvaises expériences pour le restant de son existence- elle aurait voulu l'accompagner. Ce n'était rien, bien sûr, mais il était toujours là pour elle. Kate détestait ne pas pouvoir en faire autant. Bref, elle était coincée là, jusque quand, elle n'en savait rien. Elle soupira et décida de se coucher, Espo ne se permettrait pas de venir dans la chambre sans y être invité. Rick mettrait un certain temps à revenir, elle pouvait bien se reposer un peu, juste une petite heure. La jeune femme soupira d'aise au milieu des coussins et des draps. L'odeur de Castle y était omniprésente et s'y était mélangée un léger soupçon de cerise. C'était une fragrance harmonieuse, digne symbole de ce qui était à présent une certitude pour elle: ils étaient parfaitement en symbiose, absolument complémentaires.

-6-

Des cris, des pleurs, des conversations étouffées et des va et vient incessants de patients, de docteurs et d'infirmiers. L'odeur de détergeant, de vomi et de peur mélangée à la transpiration étaient partout. En une autre occasion l'ambiance aurait pu être du pain béni pour un écrivain. Il aurait absorbé toutes les histoires qu'il aurait pu saisir et en aurait déduit bien d'autres. Les urgences d'un hôpital en pleine nuit étaient un concentré de craintes, de malheurs et d'espoirs. Les gents pouvaient se montrer irascibles, déprimés ou même violents. Parfois le soulagement finissait par gagner la salle d'attente quand un enfant que l'on croyait mal en point sortait deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'un simple médicament utilisé sciemment avait produit un effet ciblé. Il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation alors qu'Alexis n'avait que quatre ans. Parent isolé, peu sûr de lui et complètement paniqué face aux convulsions de son enfant, il était arrivé en sueur, les larmes aux yeux et le monde s'écroulant sur lui. Ce petit être, à présent calme dans ses bras, était toute sa vie. Quelques années plus tard c'était Kate qu'il avait accompagné, les mains couvertes de son sang, la peur au ventre et le cœur brisé. Il croyait bien qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui et il se força à sortir de ses noirs souvenirs. Rien de mieux pour cela que de revenir sur les instants vécus avec Kate. Sa mémoire performante d'écrivain se mit en branle et ce fut comme si ses mains retouchaient la peau chaude et suave de ses hanches, comme si ses lèvres se posaient de nouveau sur son cou gracile, comme si son pelvis se frottait de nouveau à son bas ventre palpitant.. Cette fois-ci ce fut une autre sensation qui naquit en lui et il s'obligea à retourner son attention à son environnement immédiat. Les urgences étaient en pleine ébullition et il soupira en regardant la salle d'attente qui ne désemplissait pas. A côté de lui Lanie patientait, regardant autour d'elle et les mains la démangeant. Il savait qu'elle aurait aimé donner un coup de main aux urgentistes en rassurant la portion d'hypocondriaques avec un quelconque placebo et en expédiant les petits bobos qui ne nécessitaient qu'une bonne aspirine et un peu de repos. C'était une femme d'action, une femme de caractère, généreuse et terriblement pragmatique. Son regard se porta sur Alexis qui était partie s'occuper de la paperasse depuis un petit moment. Il pouvait l'apercevoir alors qu'elle parlait à une infirmière avec sa gentillesse et son ton posé habituels. Sa petite fille avait grandi et pour cette fois-ci les rôles s'étaient inversés. Il en était tellement fier...

-Allez, racontez-moi.

-Pardon ?

-Racontez-moi comment vous en êtes arrivés là. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Lanie, c'est...

-Privé, embarrassant ?

-Exact.

-Vous croyez que je ne l'étais pas d'embarrassée lorsque j'ai vu le string de Kate s'envoler et atterrir sur la lampe de chevet ?

-Moins fort ! S'inquiéta Castle jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer de que personne ne les écoutait.

Lanie s'approcha de l'écrivain pour que leur conversation reste le plus discrète possible, elle n'en avait pas fini de le cuisiner.

-Vous l'avez invitée chez vous et en avez profité pour lui faire votre numéro?

-Elle s'est invitée. Elle est arrivée faite toute une furie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle avait essayé de me joindre toute la journée.

-Et comment vous avez fini par faire...Lanie regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer de que personne ne les écoutait. Par faire des galipettes ?

-Je me suis trompé de café.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a voulu récupérer son café...

-Vous lui avez rendu son gobelet ?

-Non, j'avais tout bu.

-Ah... Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec vous savez quoi.

-Elle est venue récupérer son café... sur mes lèvres.

-Nooon, lâcha la métisse, incrédule.

-Je vous assure que oui. Vous auriez dû voir ce regard... Je croyais qu'elle allait me manger tout cru. Elle m'a quasiment violé.

-Pauvre petite victime tout à fait consentante.

-Victime ? Ha ! Nous étions deux dans l'affaire.

-Oui, je pense bien que malgré les apparences vous n'étiez pas le seul à avoir pris votre pied.

-Ha, ha, très drôle. Ce sens de l'humour est inné ou vous le travaillez tous les soirs ?

Elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par le sarcasme de l'écrivain et continua dans sa lancée.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'était comme vous l'aviez imaginé ?

-Non, c'était encore mieux que ça...

-Qu'est-ce que c'était encore mieux ? S'enquit Alexis se laissant choir sur la chasse à gauche de son père. Tous deux se raidirent, comprenant qu'ils avaient échappé de justesse à la catastrophe. Apparemment c'était la constante de cette nuit de folie.

_**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Je sais, je sais... plus d'une semaine pour un nouveau chapitre c'est long mais j'espère que cela aura valu la peine d'attendre. Merci encore pour vos commentaires et, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez et de me faire remarquer si cela ne tourne pas rond. Toute critique bien adressée est constructive. Merci infiniment. **_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'était comme vous l'aviez imaginé ?_

_ -Non, c'était encore mieux que ça..._

_ -Qu'est-ce que c'était encore mieux ? S'enquit Alexis se laissant choir sur la chasse à gauche de son père. Tous deux se raidirent, comprenant qu'ils avaient échappé de justesse à la catastrophe. Apparemment c'était la constante de cette nuit de folie. _

**SEPT**

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Non, vraiment pas. Cela la démangeait, cela la harassait plus que de raison et la jeune femme avait du mal à se contrôler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Vraiment pas. Kate se mordait la lèvre inférieure et pensait aux deux dernières heures à tourner en rond dans ce vaste lit. D'un premier abord, cela s'était avéré plaisant. L'odeur de Rick était partout et, pourquoi le nier, elle aimait cette odeur. Puis, son cerveau retors se focalisait vers autre chose qui lui appartenait et qui était partout aussi... son sang. Sur le matelas nu, sur les draps, sur la couverture, sur le sol, devant de la porte de la salle de bains, près de celle de l'armoire. On pouvait voir clairement où il s'était posé, où il s'était arrêté, vers où avait-il marché et par où il était parti. N'en pouvant plus, Kate avait bien pensé à utiliser ses compétences de ninja -comme Castle aimait à lui répéter- pour quitter le loft à l'insu d'Espo. Mais c'était trop risqué. Même s'il était totalement absorbé par son rôle de Spartan à déquiller à coups de laser et marteau un tas d'aliens plus moches les uns que les autres, son sixième sens se réveillerait et Kate risquait d'en faire les frais. Alors, elle était restée là, assise sur le lit à parcourir du regard cette grande pièce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir d'admirer puisqu'elle avait été bien trop occupée. Cela la débarrasserait peut-être de cette envie compulsive de tout nettoyer. Son regard se promena sur chaque meuble, chaque mur, chaque accessoire. La jeune femme y retrouva dans les tons et le mobilier l'esprit de Castle : viril mais avec des touches plus suaves tout comme son romancier. Cependant il y manquait quelque chose, une caractéristique qui l'avait énervée au début mais qu'elle avait appris à apprécier par la suite.

Kate se leva, soucieuse de faire le moins de bruit possible et ouvrit la porte du dressing puis un premier tiroir. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation -n'envahissait-elle pas son intimité en agissant de la sorte?- mais tout doute s'évapora aussitôt qu'elle pensa à toutes les fois où elle tentait de lui cacher quelque chose et qu'il parvenait à l'extirper de son esprit comme s'il ouvrait les compartiments de son cerveau. Forte de son argument vindicatif, elle posa ses yeux sur les vêtements qu'elle y découvrit. A gauche des paires de chaussettes de couleurs variées avec une petite tendance pour le noir, elle y découvrit d'autres paires aux couleurs assorties à ses chemises. Sacré Castle, purement métrosexuel. Après tout, le diable est dans les détails. A droite elle tomba sur les boxers. Instinctivement elle y passa une main, elle reconnut le tissu doux et sourit. C'était une texture qu'elle pouvait se targuer de connaître à présent. Après tout, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était chargée de lui enlever celui qu'il portait. A ce souvenir, une bouffée de chaleur l'inonda et la jeune femme se demanda comment allait-elle survivre à ces émotions lorsqu'elle se retrouverait près de Rick. Elle risquait de l'entraîner dans le placard à balais du Poste... Sa main se déporta encore un peu plus vers la droite et elle tomba sur des sous-vêtements qui ne collaient pas vraiment avec la sobriété de ceux qu'elle venait de voir. C'étaient des caleçons de différentes franchises, de Batman à Indiana Jones en passant par les Simpsons. Le voilà le maillon perdu de sa personnalité. Elle sourit et décida de garder cela en tête pour l'enquiquiner quand ils seraient tout seuls.

Les tiroirs suivants refermaient des t-shirts. Apparemment il aimait le bleu, sous toutes les nuances sauf le bleu ciel. C'était une couleur qui lui allait à ravir, elle se mariait parfaitement à ses yeux, ces grands et magnifiques yeux si expressifs, tout aussi éloquents que ses mots. Ils étaient habités par une étincelle de pure lumière, un éclair d'authentique vivacité, lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses histoires de martiens et d'agents gouvernementaux, de mafieux et d'esprits. Son regard était tout autre lorsqu'il se tournait vers Alexis. Il y avait dans ses iris bleus de la tendresse, de la fierté et parfois de la désespérance en prenant conscience de que sa petite fille grandissait. Il y avait également ce Rick Castle dont les yeux pétillaient de malice lorsque, rieurs, ils se bridaient aux commissures et lui donnaient un air de gamin prêt à faire les quatre-cents coups. Puis il y avait cette façon avec laquelle il la regardait elle, ce regard qui s'accrochait et auquel elle restait attachée comme ensorcelée. Kate se rendait bien compte de que c'était réciproque, il y avait autour d'eux une sorte d'aura magnétique qui les rapprochait et bien souvent il fallait l'intervention d'une tierce personne ou de l'univers pour que le lien soit rompu. Ils en perdaient la notion du temps et de l'espace ce qui pouvait s'avérer tout à fait embarrassant... Un léger sourire, quasiment timide malgré qu'elle fut seule, étira ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées Elle soupira de contentement en pensant que dès ce soir, elle pouvait ajouter une autre expression à cette large palette. Elle avait vu ce regard électrique s'obscurcir, devenir d'un bleu tellement foncé qu'on l'aurait cru noir. Le désir s'était répandu sur ses iris comme une traînée de poudre prête à mettre le feu sur son corps.

Le dernier tiroir de la commode était occupé par des pantalons moelleux, doux pour des temps plus frais et des shorts comme celui qu'il portait ce soir même. Une couleur verte criarde l'interpella et Kate sortit le vêtement. Le rire lui monta à la gorge et elle eut le plus grand mal à l'étouffer. C'était un pyjama Green Lantern. Elle s'attendait à trouver peut-être des t-shirts Star Wars, Marvel ou DC Comics, mais à cela elle n'y avait absolument pas pensé. Sacré Castle ! Sa poche commença à vibrer et la jeune femme fit un bond. Lanie lui avait écrit un message. Ils étaient sur le point d'arriver. Il fallait qu'elle se cache, mais où ? Alexis pouvait rentrer à tout instant, Kate ne doutait pas de qu'elle voudrait aider son père en faisant son lit et en changeant les draps. Elle aurait besoin d'ouvrir le placard... La salle de bains alors ? Et si elle devait changer l'eau pour nettoyer les traces de sang ? Elle n'irait tout de même pas jusqu'à la cuisine. Pas de salle de bains, pas de placard. Un bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées frénétiques. Des voix. Le jeu s'était tu. Espo l'avait éteint ou mis en pause. Kate s'avança vers la porte donnant sur le bureau et l'ouvrit. Elle le trouva dans le noir complet hormis pour les lumières qui filtraient à travers les fenêtres et se fustigea mentalement pour ne pas avoir choisi cette alternative auparavant. Elle laissa la porte entrebâillée, curieuse de savoir ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre.

-Laisse Alexis, vraiment, tu as eu ton lot d'émotions aujourd'hui, tu dois être fatiguée, la voix de Lanie filtra alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-Il ne peut pas se coucher sur ce lit. Il faut changer les draps. Alexis s'affairait déjà sous le regard de la métisse qui craignait qu'il ne s'y cache une autre surprise, quelque chose que Kate aurait oublié.

La rouquine lança les draps au sol et Lanie respira à pleins poumons lorsqu'elle découvrit le matelas. Pas de soutien-gorge ni d'autre vêtement douteux. Elle se décida à remettre en marche ses jambes qui s'étaient tétanisées et enleva les coussins. D'un coup d'œil fugace elle aperçut quelques cheveux bruns et longs. Elle épousseta les oreillers rapidement pour s'en débarrasser avant qu'Alexis ait pu les voir. A peine quelques heures en tant que couple et ces deux-là avaient failli lui provoquer un infarctus plus d'une fois dans la soirée. Cela promettait. Et ce n'était pas fini. Les draps... Où étaient les draps propres ?

-Alexis, où sont les draps propres ?

-Dans le dressing.

Lanie s'empressa d'y aller avant qu'Alexis ne le fasse. Au moins, si Kate s'y était cachée, elle pourrait faire semblant de ne rien voir.

-Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle ouvrant la porte lentement pour s'assurer que son amie n'y était pas.

-A ta gauche, en haut.

Lanie en sortit un drap housse et un drap plat en se disant qu'ils devaient bien coûter deux semaines de son salaire. Elles les mirent avec des mouvements synchronisés et rapides, pressées comme elles étaient par le désir de se reposer elles aussi. Finalement, ce fut Alexis qui alla chercher une couverture et la posa sur le lit, tout simplement pliée dans l'éventualité où son père en aurait besoin.

Cinq minutes plus tard les taches de sang avaient été effacées à coup de javel et de serpillière. Lanie avait eu une frayeur supplémentaire lorsque Alexis était partie dans la salle de bains pour changer l'eau sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Heureusement, Kate n'y était pas. Mais où était-elle ? Elle avisa alors l'autre porte mais Lanie n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle menait. Elle n'était pas vraiment fermée. Elle avait déjà visité le loft de Castle lors de soirées organisées par l'écrivain mais elle n'avait jamais vu cette partie de l'appartement. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre et retira ses yeux de celle-ci avant que la rouquine ne trouve son comportement louche. Mais bientôt, son attention se rapporta vers des voix qui s'approchaient.

-... complètement groggy mon pote, entendit-elle Espo dire.

-Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, répliqua Castle qui apparut chancelant sur des béquilles suivi de peu par son ami qui avait peur qu'il ne finisse par tomber et se brise quelque chose.

-Papa, tu veux te casser le cou ? Ce n'est pas sec. Je t'ai dit que je t'appellerais lorsque tout serait prêt.

-Je suis éreinté, lâcha-t-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Lanie se dit qu'il devait y avoir un peu de ça mais qu'il voulait surtout savoir si Kate avait réussi à se faire la malle.

-En plus Lanie et Espo doivent avoir envie de rentrer aussi, continua-t-il pour ajouter du poids à son argumentation.

-Tu peux courir mon pote, je ne vais pas laisser le loft sans surveillance, contre-attaqua Espo réprimant un bâillement.

-Mais le bâtiment est sécurisé, répliqua Rick en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit en baillant une fois de plus.

-L'ennemi intérieur... vous savez, le loup dans la bergerie. Je me méfie de votre voisin, ce type a l'air louche.

-Schimberg ? Il travaille la nuit et dort le jour. Il est pale comme un cachet d'aspirine et maigre comme un clou. Son style vestimentaire est aussi joyeux que celui d'un croque-morts et le seul sourire que je lui connaisse ne peut être qualifié que de rictus.

-Bon, vous jouerez les concierges une autre fois, Castle a besoin de se reposer, déclara Lanie avec un ton autoritaire.

Elle fixa Castle jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde et fit un léger geste du cou vers la porte du bureau. L'auteur, fatigué et un peu dans les vapes par les antidouleurs qu'on lui avait donnés, ne comprit pas et fronça les sourcils. La légiste refit le même geste, avec un peu plus d'amplitude et l'écrivain sembla comprendre enfin car ses sourcils se levèrent et sa bouche dessina un _oh _de compréhension.

-Lanie, ton cou te fait souffrir ? Demanda Alexis, soucieuse.

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai trop travaillé ces temps-ci et mes cervicales en ont pris un coup, improvisa-t-elle. Rien qu'un peu de repos ne puisse arranger.

-Nous avons une chambre d'amis à l'étage si tu ne veux pas rentrer. Il est tard...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis sure que ton père peut appeler son service pour qu'il me ramène. Il me doit bien ça, dit-elle malicieusement.

-Alexis, tu peux t'en charger, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr, papa.

-Merci. Espo ?

-Le canapé m'ira à merveille. Je dois monter la garde.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire...

Castle pensait à toute allure. Si Espo ne partait pas, Kate était coincée toute la nuit ici. Il sourit, ce n'était pas si mauvaise idée après tout.

-Papa ? Alexis commençait à s'en faire pour son père il avait l'air complètement out. Voilà qu'à présent il souriait sans raison.

-Ma chérie, peux-tu donner à notre invité tout ce dont il aura besoin pour que le canapé devienne la plus douillette des couches ?

-Assurément, père. Alexis ouvrit la porte du dressing et en sortit une couverture et des draps puis tendit deux coussins à Espo qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil à l'étendue de la garde-robe de l'écrivain.

-Si j'étais un voleur je commencerais par le dressing...

-On ne peut pas tous collectionner des figurines de super-héros et de catcheurs... attaqua Lanie.

Castle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-J'ai un coffre plein de figurines issues de jeux vidéos. J'ai même un Spartan et Buck de Halo ODST. J'ai réussi à trouver les Covenants les plus affreux que vous ayez vus. Vous devriez voir celle de Nathan Drake, elle est d'une finesse...

Lanie roula des yeux au plus pur style Beckett. Alexis souriait, elle avait l'habitude des gamineries de son père mais qu'elles soient partagées avait quelque chose d'irréel.

-Je vous montrerai les miennes si vous me montrez les vôtres, continua Castle en levant les sourcils.

-Marché conclu. Espo s'approcha de Castle et ils marquèrent leur accord avec une suite complexe de _Checks._

Lanie vint pousser Espo pour le faire sortir de peur qu'il ne s'éternise et Castle s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit. Alexis sortit à son tour et l'écrivain vit comme Lanie fermait la porte derrière eux. A pas rapides et décidés elle ouvrit la porte du bureau et faillit faire tomber une Kate surprise.

-Ma chérie, tu vas devoir rester là parce que Javier ne veut pas laisser le loft sans surveillance. Avant de partir je vais voir si je peux convaincre Alexis de dormir tranquille cette nuit car elle aura tendance à venir vérifier si son père va bien.

-Peut-être que quand Espo se sera endormi...

-N'y compte pas. Il a le sommeil léger, crois-moi. C'est un truc d'ancien militaire. Il ne dort jamais sur ses deux oreilles.

-Tu vas devoir rester... lâcha Castle passablement ensuqué mais assez éveillé pour lui dédier un de ses fameux sourires en coin.

-Ou vous pourriez en parler à Espo, tenta Lanie en promenant son regard de Castle à Beckett. L'un paraissait dégoûté et l'autre affolée. L'écrivain, qui avait regagné un peu de conscience, fixa sa partenaire. C'était comme si un lien télépathique s'était établi et le message filait à travers l'espace comme une onde psychique. En phase...

-C'est tout neuf... intervint enfin Kate, mettant des mots à ce qu'ils ressentaient.

-Nous voulons le garder pour nous, compléta Castle sans détourner le regard de sa partenaire.

-Du moins quelque temps, conclut Lanie en indiquant qu'ils ne pourraient le garder en secret et maintenir leurs amis et famille à l'écart des événements pendant très longtemps. Un tel secret est lourd à porter.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, le couple pensant déjà à l'avenir et à comment pouvoir gérer cette romance sans qu'elle complique d'avantage leurs vies respectives. C'était bien ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas, trop y réfléchir pour l'instant. Rick et Kate, après toutes ces années à se tourner autour, n'avaient qu'une intention : profiter l'un de l'autre, de leurs sentiments réciproques et de leurs émois partagés. Ils voulaient que le monde continue de tourner autour d'eux pendant qu'ils vivaient dans une bulle à l'abri du temps et de l'usure du monde extérieur. Ils voulaient être Rick et Kate, seulement Rick et Kate. C'était peut-être quelque peu égoïste vu ainsi mais peu importait. Après tant d'épreuves pour en arriver là où ils se trouvaient, on pouvait leur faire une fleur et les laisser récupérer le temps perdu. L'écrivain regardait toujours sa muse, cherchant dans ses iris noisette ponctués de vert le miroir parfait de son ressenti. Il y n'y retrouva pas la même simplicité d'émotions, il y avait bien cette exclusivité dans les sentiments mais aussi une touche de peur qu'il devrait s'efforcer de remplacer par de l'optimisme. Rick Castle le savait, son cœur appartenait à une femme exceptionnelle et exceptionnellement compliquée. La garder auprès de lui serait un travail de longue haleine mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

-Bien, je pense que je vais aller discuter un peu avec cette fille que vous ne méritez pas toujours... annonça Lanie. Tu devrais te cacher Kate.

La policière reprit sa place derrière la porte du bureau. Castle soupira, ce petit jeu de cache-cache l'avait fait sourire au début mais cela commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Au vu des circonstances il aurait voulu le dire à Alexis. Mais il n'était pas tout seul dans cela et si Kate n'était pas prête, il attendrait.

Cinq minutes plus tard Alexis apparut suivie de Lanie. Elle avait amené une bouteille d'eau et une plaquette de comprimés.

-Lanie m'a dit que je devais te laisser reposer et que je ne m'inquiète pas si tu ne te réveilles pas d'aussitôt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il dort c'est que la douleur n'est pas assez forte pour le réveiller. De plus, c'est un grand garçon avec de bon biceps pour dompter ses béquilles. N'est-ce pas Castle ?

-Absolument. Va te reposer ma puce.

-Je ne veux pas de ce niveau de familiarité avec vous Castle. Mais vous avez raison, je rentre me reposer, intervint Lanie qui arborait un sourire taquin.

-Merci Lanie, dit l'écrivain, sérieux.

-De rien. Vous avez réussi à bien occuper une soirée qui promettait d'être tout à fait sans intérêt. Elle se tourna vers Alexis et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père, il a l'air plus résistant qu'il n'en a l'air. La rouquine lui dédia un sourire de gratitude et la métisse disparut.

La jeune fille posa le plateau sur la table de nuit plus proche de son père et l'embrassa. Castle la retint dans un instant dans ses bras, la serrant fort. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la laissa aller.

-Je suis désolé pour toutes les tracasseries que j'ai pu t'infliger ce soir, dit-il sincèrement.

-L'essentiel c'est que tu n'aies rien. Enfin, rien de bien grave.

-Ta grand-mère va me tuer, dit Castle avec une grimace.

-Quand elle verra son cher fils blessé et alité, elle en voudra plus à la lampe qu'à toi, crois-moi.

-Tu as raison. Quelle fine psychologue que tu fais !

-Grand-mère est tout simplement prévisible.

-Oui, toujours dans l'excès.

-Le dit celui qui se lamentait bien avant que l'interne touche son pied.

-J'anticipais la douleur. Tu sais que j'ai une mémoire inouïe et une imagination sans bornes.

-Papa, on venait de te faire une anesthésie locale...

-C'est comme le membre fantôme. On ressent la douleur même quand il n'est plus là.

-Mais on ne t'a pas amputé le pied.

-On aurait pu.

-Pour quelques morceaux de verre ?

-Quelques morceaux vicieux de verre qui s'étaient frayés un passage au travers de mes pauvres chairs délicates...

-Dommage que Beckett n'était pas là...

-Oui, dommage. Elle m'aurait soutenu, elle m'aurait pris la main pour m'aider à passer outre la douleur et le désespoir.

-Elle aurait sorti son arme de service et t'aurait menacé pour que tu te taises.

-C'est ce que tu penses d'elle ? Rick lâcha la question presque sans le vouloir. Il voulait préparer le terrain, voir ce que sa fille pensait de sa partenaire et aviser.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle... Et je vous ai déjà vu ensemble et je vois bien qu'elle a plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Mais... Alexis s'assit au bout du lit. Elle jouait avec ses mains, cherchant ses mots. Je ne sais pas. En fait je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive plus à la cerner. Elle ne t'a pas parlé pendant trois mois après l'incident du cimetière. Je sais bien que c'est une expérience traumatisante mais tu étais celui qui aurait pu lui apporter le plus de réconfort.

-Elle...

-Non, papa, laisse-moi continuer. Tu as travaillé pendant des semaines. Parfois tu ne rentrais même pas à la maison. Tu te souviens de la fois où je suis venue te chercher alors que tu n'étais pas rentré à la maison deux soirs d'affilé ? Je t'ai trouvé endormi sur son bureau. Lorsque je t'ai réveillé, tu avais l'air tellement désemparé, tellement fatigué. Mais tu voulais continuer, sans te reposer. J'ai dû me fâcher pour que tu rentres...

Kate écoutait, un nœud dans l'estomac.

-Lorsque quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées encore et que tu n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles j'ai commencé à craindre que la bouteille ne devienne ta seule et unique compagnie. Tu étais vulnérable. A la maison tu n'étais qu'une ombre qui traversait les pièces et qui fuyait le monde extérieur. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Gina t'appelle pour te secouer un peu. Puis il y a eu Paula pour te sermonner et te faire entendre raison. Tu éprouvais alors de la rancœur et tu n'étais pas toujours une très bonne compagnie mais au moins tu étais vivant.

-J'en suis désolé, dit Castle sous le ton du regret. Il avait manqué de tact, il redoutait que ce que Kate avait entendu et risquait d'entendre ne la refroidisse.

-Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas ou plutôt je t'en veux un peu. Je t'en veux de tenir tellement à quelqu'un au point de t'en rendre malade. Mais surtout je lui en veux.

Derrière la porte Kate commençait à sentir que ses yeux étaient saturés de larmes.

-Kate n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses, tenta de raisonner Castle.

-Elle s'est montrée égoïste. Elle souffrait, mais toi aussi. Nous aussi on souffrait. Que croit-elle, que de la voir étendue sur le sol et toi sur elle, essayant d'empêcher que la vie ne lui échappe n'est pas traumatisant pour moi ou pour grand-mère ? Pour ses amis... Et Lanie dans tout ça ? Et Ryan ? Et Esposito ?

Kate s'assit, dos au mur et la main posée sur son cœur. Elle y sentait la douleur sourdre de la cicatrice et la nausée lui monter à la gorge. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

-Ce qui est fait est fait, finit par lâcher Castle, sans l'énergie ni l'envie nécessaires pour réfuter. Tout ça est derrière nous. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne lui en ai pas voulu mais je comprends aussi ses raisons même si je ne les partage pas. Nous avons réussi à aller de l'avant.

-Oui, je m'en étais aperçue. J'espère tout simplement que cette peur de te perdre que j'ai vu dans ses yeux lorsque toi et grand-mère avez été pris en otage la fera réagir et que ce sera suffisant pour ne plus te faire souffrir. Ce soir, lorsque j'avais besoin d'elle et que je croyais que quelque chose t'était arrivé elle n'a pas répondu à mes appels ni à mes messages. Je sais que Lanie lui a parlé au téléphone lorsque elle est sortie se chercher un café et que nous étions à l'hôpital mais je ne sais pas... En ce qui me concerne elle doit faire ses preuves. Alexis se leva finalement avec l'intention d'aller enfin s'offrir le repos qu'elle avait tant mérité mais avant de sortir elle se tourna vers son père une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ?

-Euh...

-Tu penses qu'elle est prête ?

-Peut-être...

Alexis soupira. Castle la regardait, la mort dans l'âme et la peur dans le ventre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce soupir ? Pourquoi avait-il lancé cette conversation ?

-Je ne sais pas trop que penser. Quand j'en parle avec Lanie...

-Tu parles de nous avec Lanie ?

-Tout le monde parle de vous, sauf vous-mêmes.

-Touché.

-Bref, j'en ai parlé avec Lanie et sans essayer de la disculper elle m'a fait comprendre que Beckett fait d'énormes progrès. Qu'elle n'est plus du tout la même. Qu'en quelque sorte tu l'as changée...

-Qu'en penserais-tu si j'essayais...

-De la conquérir ? Je croyais que tu essayais depuis plus de trois ans.

-De la rassurer et de lui demander de nous donner une chance.

-Si tu m'avais posé la même question il y a un an j'aurais répondu qu'il était temps. A présent je te conseille d'être prudent. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te brise le cœur, encore.

-Elle n'a pas tout les torts. J'ai mon lot de décisions stupides et d'indécisions irraisonnables.

-Je sais bien. Je sais que tu as été fautif dans certaines situations. Mais tu es mon père et je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre. Rick songeait à sa partenaire de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il espérait qu'au lieu de la freiner dans son élan, les mots d'Alexis la rassureraient et qu'elle mettrait autant de volonté comme il avait envie de mettre lui-même pour que leur histoire marche. Mais il était sûr que si elle était venue ici, ce soir, elle avait déjà pensé à ce qu'Alexis éprouverait. Kate Beckett ne laissait pas ce genre de détails en dehors de la balance.

-Merci Alexis.

-De quoi ?

-D'être sincère.

-Si tu penses qu'elle est la clé de ton bonheur...

-Je pense qu'en effet, Kate est _une _des clés de mon bonheur.

Alexis sourit, comprenant que son père essayait de la rassurer.

-Bonne nuit papa. On se voit demain matin.

-Bonne nuit.

La porte se referma sur Alexis qui alla voir si Espo avait besoin de quelque chose. Le policier était étalé sur le canapé, dormant à poings fermés. Elle s'éloigna doucement mais elle vit quelque chose. La rouquine se mit à genoux et chercha avec la main l'objet dont elle avait pu voir le bord cylindrique sous le meuble. Un gobelet Starbucks...

_**Alors, alors, alors ? C'était un peu plus long que d'habitude mais c'était pour me faire pardonner du délai. N'oubliez pas les commentaires s'il vous plaît ! A bientôt.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Allez, c'est reparti pour un chapitre de plus. Et penser que je ne sais absolument pas où je vais... enfin, comme d'habitude un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, j'apprécie et cela me rassure de voir que cette histoire tient la route et plaît. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. **

_-Si tu m'avais posé la même question il y a un an j'aurais répondu qu'il était temps. A présent je te conseille d'être prudent. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te brise le cœur, encore. _

_ -Elle n'a pas tout les torts. J'ai mon lot de décisions stupides et d'indécisions irraisonnables. _

_ -Je sais bien. Je sais que tu as été fautif dans certaines situations. Mais tu es mon père et je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. _

_ Le silence se fit dans la chambre. Rick songeait à sa partenaire de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il espérait qu'au lieu de la freiner dans son élan, les mots d'Alexis la rassureraient et qu'elle mettrait autant de volonté comme il avait envie de mettre lui-même pour que leur histoire marche. Mais il était sûr que si elle était venue ici, ce soir, elle avait déjà pensé à ce qu'Alexis éprouverait. Kate Beckett ne laissait pas ce genre de détails en dehors de la balance. _

_ -Merci Alexis._

_ -De quoi ?_

_ -D'être sincère. _

_ -Si tu penses qu'elle est la clé de ton bonheur..._

_ -Je pense qu'en effet, Kate est une des clés de mon bonheur. _

_ Alexis sourit, comprenant que son père essayait de la rassurer. _

_ -Bonne nuit papa. On se voit demain matin. _

_ -Bonne nuit. _

_ La porte se referma sur Alexis qui alla voir si Espo avait besoin de quelque chose. Le policier était étalé sur le canapé, dormant à poings fermés. Elle s'éloigna doucement mais elle vit quelque chose. La rouquine se mit à genoux et chercha avec la main l'objet dont elle avait pu voir le bord cylindrique sous le meuble. Un gobelet Starbucks..._

**HUIT**

Kate était de l'autre côté de la porte, dos contre le mur, les yeux fermés pour retenir les larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Cette soirée, ces quelques instants volés au réel, au monde extérieur, avaient été magiques mais, et c'était une évidence qu'elle n'avait pas voulu avouer, ils devraient parler, parler et parler... Et cela ils ne savaient pas le faire. Il avait fallu le sang, la perte, la terreur et la rage pour que Rick ose lui dire ces trois petits mots qu'elle avait pressentie mais qu'il n'avait eu le courage de formuler. Il y avait d'autres formes de communication, un métalangage, qui laissait transparaître une myriade de sensations inaudibles, une multitude d'émotions refoulées mais leur communication était loin d'être complète, elle n'était pas entière, et ce manque pouvait les détruire, tout détruire en eux et autour d'eux... Elle l'avait compris en écoutant Alexis et ses mots de rancœur, d'amour illimité et d'abandon à son père. Si seulement il avait osé conter -comment pouvait-il développer des histoires, inventer des existences et ne pas lui donner la sienne ?- ces trois mois dans les ténèbres, ces trois mois de solitude et d'angoisse, elle aurait pu revenir sus ses impressions et sur son besoin de lui. Les choses auraient été plus simples en y mettant des mots. Tellement plus simples...

Beckett inspira fortement, ferma les yeux avec force -comme si par cette unique pression ils pouvaient ravaler les larmes- et laissa ses pensées se recomposer, regagner de la légèreté et perdre un peu de cette consistance bien trop épaisse et ce goût amer que lui tenaillaient l'estomac.

Sur son lit, seul, le corps enfoncé au possible dans cette matrice accueillante, les mains coiffant les cheveux en arrière dans un geste quasiment désespéré, Rick réfléchissait, les yeux fixés sur le plafond et l'esprit ailleurs, tourné vers les mots que cette jeune femme -quand l'était-elle devenue, une femme?- fille brillante et sensible de cet indigne père, avait prononcé entre courroux, désespoir et amour sans bornes. Comment avait-il pu être obnubilé à ce point par sa propre souffrance pour ne pas voir l'inquiétude d'Alexis ? Et qu'en était-il de sa mère ? Quel égoïste ! Lui, le grand écrivain, Monsieur je peux lire les vies de ces inconnus rien qu'en pointant mon regard sur eux... Quel fiasco ! Il avait été incapable de deviner le désarroi de sa propre fille. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa mâchoire se crispa.

-Je suis désolée...

Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et Kate entrer à pas feutrés. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher, ses yeux n'osaient pas le regarder.

-Moi aussi.

Elle leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis. Il comprit qu'elle avait pleuré et une vague d'incertitude le submergea. Non, pas maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'ils avaient avancé.

-Kate...

-Non, dit-elle en levant la main dans un geste rapide, demandant le silence. Nous devons parler. _Je _dois te parler...

_ -_Kate, tu ne dois rien me dire. Je sais.

-J'en ai besoin. S'il-te-plaît.

Il se redressa un peu plus, finit par s'asseoir, lui intimant de commencer avec ce geste qui indiquait sa volonté d'écouter. Mais apparemment elle avait fini par décider qu'elle voulait plus que des gestes et de l'implicite, alors il le dit, haut et fort pour la conforter dans sa démarche :

-Je t'écoute.

Elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir, toujours pas. Ce droit elle devait le gagner en lui donnant une explication, en lui fournissant une vérité à laquelle s'accrocher. S'accrocher à elle, s'accrocher à eux.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois ainsi. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois cette Kate faible, sans confiance, cette Kate qui n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Tu étais tombé... Elle freina. Ne sachant si continuer, si ce n'était pas surinterpréter.

-Amoureux, Kate, amoureux. Tu peux le dire. Je pense que c'était évident. Ça l'est encore.

-Mais de Beckett, lâcha-t-elle.

-Certes. J'avais envie de cette femme droite, intelligente, sexy, dure-à-cuire. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de Kate qui est tout ce que je viens de dire et bien plus encore.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Kate. Il y a ce que tu es en surface et ce que j'ai pu voir sous ta carapace.

-J'étais faible, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois diminuée.

-Tu t'es battue contre la mort et tu en es revenue, comment peux-tu dire que tu étais faible ?

-Je pouvais à peine tenir debout.

-Je t'aurais soutenue.

-J'étais de mauvaise compagnie.

-Parce que je n'étais pas là pour te distraire.

-Ou pour m'énerver.

-Au moins tu aurais tourné ta frustration sur moi et pas sur toi-même.

-Je devais réfléchir.

-A quoi ?

-A toi.

-Regarde-moi, il n'y a grand chose à en penser.

Kate sourit. Mais son sérieux revint très vite. Elle n'allait pas le laisser détourner ce besoin de s'ouvrir avec ses traits d'esprit.

-Penser à si on pouvait se donner une chance. Si j'étais assez forte pour digérer ce que j'avais entendu. La jeune femme baissa la tête, trouvant soudain la vue de ses propres pieds plus apaisante que celle du visage de son partenaire. Je me souvenais...

-Je sais... dit Rick avec une froideur non retenue et un éclat d'acier dans son regard bleu.

Kate leva la tête, étonnée, effarée.

-Je t'ai entendue le dire, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, ajouta-t-il, plus posé, attristé

-Je suis...

-Désolée. Oui, je sais, coupa Castle. Tu n'aurais pas dû me mentir. J'aurais compris que tu ne me retournes pas ces mots ou que tu me demandes du temps.

-C'était trop. Je ne pouvais pas tout gérer. Pas à ce moment-là.

-J'aurais pu t'aider. Je ne demandais que cela. Être là comme toujours, pour te soutenir.

-Je devais réfléchir.

-Tu pouvais y penser en m'ayant auprès de toi. Je ne cherchais pas à avoir une réponse immédiate.

-Je n'aurais pas pu être objective.

-Rien ne l'est dans l'amour. Tu étais malheureuse. J'étais malheureux. Mon univers tournait uniquement autour de ce qui me restait de toi... l'envie de te protéger en cherchant qui t'avait éloigné de moi.

Une ombre de douleur vint obscurcir son visage fatigué. Kate voulait tellement s'approcher, l'apaiser. Mais les souvenirs avaient ravivé l'angoisse qui le rongeait lors de son absence et la jeune femme craignait qu'il refuse ses attentions, qu'il détourne ses apologies. L'image de Rick sur une balançoire quelques mois plus tôt se présenta à son esprit et elle voulut invoquer la force qu'elle avait senti affluer dans ses veines ce jour-là.

-Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Je ne savais plus. Aujourd'hui je sais.

-Tu en es sûre ? Parce que si demain tu me dis que c'était une erreur et que...

-Ce n'est pas une erreur.

-Nous nous sommes embrassés auparavant et nous avons fait comme si rien n'était. Cette fois-ci je ne pourrai pas le mettre dans un coin de ma tête et ronger mon frein.

-Je ne pourrai pas non plus.

Rick la regardait sans ciller, cherchant un quelconque signe de fuite. Il y trouva de la vulnérabilité mais aussi de la détermination mais pas de doute. Cela lui suffisait, pour l'instant. Ce soir ils avaient fait un pas de plus -un pas énorme- dans leur relation. Elle devenait à présent concrète, ils s'étaient liés corps et âme. Il était hors de question de reculer. Il fallait avancer, réparer, recréer et construire. Ensemble. Il leva son bras, lui offrant sa main à saisir, ce qu'elle fit. Kate s'assit à ses côtés et Castle se relaxa enfin, l'attira contre lui. Elle était tendue. L'écrivain se poussa quelque peu pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à son aise et tout naturellement elle vint se caler contre son corps, la tête sur son torse. Les yeux fermés, elle écoutait le cœur de son partenaire se calmer et elle finit par fermer les yeux. Castle posa un baiser sur ses cheveux et traça des cercles apaisants sur son dos. C'est alors qu'elle lâcha l'air qui était resté emprisonné dans ses poumons, encore figé par l'inconfort de leur conversation.

Il sourit, bêtement, finalement gagné par l'optimisme. Il avait tant de fois rêvé de ce moment... Peut-être pas tout à fait dans les mêmes conditions, mais elle était là. Ils avaient fait l'amour -deux fois- et leur complicité s'était démontrée encore au delà de ses espérances. La nuit -ou ce qu'il en restait- les accueillait, l'un dans les bras de l'autre avec la ferme intention de que leur relation prospère.

-Je dois parler à Alexis, dit soudainement Kate dans un murmure.

-Quoi, maintenant ? S'exclama Castle, alarmé.

-Demain. Je dois lui faire des excuses.

-D'accord.

Castle ne voulut pas en rajouter. Elle avait eu son lot de chocs émotionnels pour aujourd'hui.

-Bonne nuit Rick.

-Bonne nuit Kate.

La main gauche de l'écrivain vint chercher celle de Kate qui s'était posée sur son torse et leur doigts s'emmêlèrent. Elle se rapprocha autant que possible pour sentir la chaleur de son corps et s'autorisa enfin à tomber dans une somnolence plaisante et reposante.

-8-

Un gobelet Starbucks...

Elle en avait trouvé un autre tout à l'heure, non ? Alexis fronça les sourcils dans un geste de pure concentration. Avec une brusquerie peu commune chez elle, la jeune femme se redressa. Le sixième sens d'Espo agit et presque aussitôt le latino se leva comme monté sur un ressort.

-Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

-Euh, ce n'est rien... lâcha Espo, toujours en alerte. Sa main était crispée sur le dos du canapé et il était à genoux sur celui-ci. Les yeux bruns s'agrandirent démesurément lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le gobelet qu'Alexis tenait et son inscription au feutre noir. « KATE ». Il prit le gobelet de ses mains et avec un doigt accusateur il montra le prénom indiqué sur le plastique. Je ne rêve pas, il y a bien écrit ce que je crois, hein ? Parce que si c'est un rêve, c'est plutôt...bizarre.

Alexis regardait confuse vers la cuisine, vers la poubelle où reposait l'autre gobelet comme si elle avait une vision à rayons X et pouvait voir à travers. Espo était revenu plus vite de sa surprise et il était carrément parti avec l'intention de le récupérer. La rouquine finit par se mettre en mouvement et le rejoignit. Javier glissa sa main dans la poubelle et posa le récipient en plastique sur l'îlot puis le deuxième juste à côté.

-«Rick » lit Espo.

-« Kate » fit Alexis.

Ils se regardèrent, encore sidérés. Le visage d'Alexis s'empourpra et la mâchoire d'Espo sembla devoir se décrocher.

-Les cachottiers... parla enfin Espo.

-Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois pas... disait Alexis tout en niant de la tête. Il m'a menti.

Espo vit la jeune fille passer de la stupéfaction à la rage puis au désespoir. Elle se sentait meurtrie, trahie et il le comprenait. Mais il pouvait comprendre Castle et Beckett aussi, alors il posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille dans un geste plein de douceur qui sembla lui transmettre un peu de son calme.

-Alexis...

-Espo, il m'a menti et Beckett ne répondait pas à mes appels parce qu'elle était là, avec lui. Et moi qui m'inquiétais... Sa voix se brisa.

-Alexis, ces deux-là vivent sur une autre planète. Et ils y vivent tous seuls. Je ne cherche pas à les justifier mais ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour eux et ils méritent ce qui leur arrive, vraiment.

La rouquine baissa la tête, regagnant enfin un peu de sérénité.

-Mais je m'inquiétais...

-Je le sais et si tu veux je vais t'aider à torturer ton père pour ça, même si je pense qu'avec son pied il va en baver pendant un bon moment. Mais pour lui et Beckett je leur laisserais un peu de temps.

-Je n'arrive pas à avoir confiance en Kate. Elle l'a beaucoup fait souffrir.

-Et Castle en a fait quelques unes de pas très cool aussi. Mais je suppose que maintenant ils en sont arrivés là où ils devaient arriver et il faut les laisser aller à leur rythme.

-Peut-être... Mais je ne suis pas convaincue.

-Le temps le dira. En tout cas, on a pas le droit de leur forcer la main. Ils veulent que ça reste un secret, soit. Quand ils seront prêts à le dire, ils le feront. J'espère seulement que ça sera pas la veille de leur mariage.

Alexis considéra quelques instants les mots d'Espo. Il avait raison. Elle devait leur laisser prendre leur rythme. Elle espérait seulement que son père savait ce qu'il faisait.

-Il y a quand même un truc qui me tracasse... dit Javier en mettant les deux gobelets dans la poubelle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Où a-t-elle pu se planquer tout ce temps ?

Les deux braquèrent leurs regards vers la porte de la chambre.

-La salle de bains ? Proposa Espo.

-Le dressing...

-Ça fait feuilleton pour ménagère de plus de cinquante ans, lâcha le policier. C'est pas pour nous ça. Ça serait genre série policière pleine de rebondissements, d'action et d'humour.

- Avec Papa ce serait pas difficile.

-Ouais... dit Espo en acquiesçant. Il y aurait la flic dure-à-cuire, sexy et un peu coincée.

-Et l'écrivain maladroit mais beau-gosse et intelligent.

-Il lui a fallut presque quatre ans pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras, je sais pas s'il est si intelligent que ça. En tout cas il y aurait une tension...Espo s'arrêta, soudain conscient qu'il se tapait un délire avec une jeune femme à peine majeure et fille d'un de ses meilleurs potes de surcroît.

-Sexuelle, Espo, sexuelle.

-Je ne savais pas si je pouvais le dire.

-Entre Papa et Grand-mère je suis immunisée depuis longtemps.

-Bref, elle serait intenable et à chaque fois qu'ils seraient prêts...

-Il y aurait un importun pour les déranger.

-Ouais, ça marche toujours.

-C'est une des ficelles narratives.

-Le casse-pieds serait Ryan. Il met toujours les pieds dans le plat.

-Et toi, tu ferais quoi ?

-Moi je serais celui qui ferait craquer toutes les poulettes, dit-il bombant le torse.

-Non, ça c'est Papa.

-Mouais... Quand on va quelque part où il y a des filles en vue on le laisse au poste. Avec lui c'est de la concurrence déloyale.

-Tu pourrais faire craquer une collègue. Une médecin légiste avec de l'esprit et un sacré caractère.

-Si seulement...

Alexis lui sourit, bien plus relaxée à présent et décida qu'il était temps de laisser dormir le policier et d'en faire autant.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Alexis.

Elle se retourna, contente d'avoir pu discuter avec lui. Elle partirait plus zen au lit.

-Merci Espo, dit-elle au pied de l'escalier.

-Pas de quoi. Je ferais tout pour la princesse de ce Castle !

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Salut tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais qu'il est court et je suppose que d'ici à dimanche je pourrai en poster un autre, donc patience. **_

_**Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires et pour ceux qui m'ont écrit pour me demander si j'avais l'intention de continuer «Motus et bouche cousue» je vous dis: OUI. Je l'ai laissée de côté parce que je n'aimais pas le dénouement que j'avais prévu donc il a fallu que je réorganise tout pour rendre l'enquête cohérente. Je la reprendrai dès Septembre, promis. **_

_**Allez, bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci!**_

_**Disclaimer: Merci A. Marlowe de nous prêter les personnages qu'il a inventé. A partir de là, j'en fais ce que je veux. **_

**NEUF**

La douleur l'avait réveillé mais il ne voulait pas bouger, absolument pas, il en était hors de question même si les élancements dans son pied lui arrachaient des larmes rebelles. Kate dormait, son rythme cardiaque était lent, apaisant, douce médecine pour ses sens. Sa respiration était compassée, elle surgissait de ses narines et de sa bouche comme un léger nuage qui faisait frétiller la peau à la base de son cou. Les cheveux de la jeune femme venaient chatouiller le bas de sa mâchoire, la décrispant avec ce subtile frôlement. Leurs mains sur sa poitrine ne s'étaient dessoudées, sa grande main enserrant celle plus petite de sa partenaire. Une chaleur agréable avait envahi le côté en contact avec son corps qui venait se nicher de façon étonnement parfaite. Non, il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Pour rien au monde il risquerait cette sensation de plénitude qui l'habitait en ce moment même.

Cela eut un effet miraculeux. Rick Castle ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner à toutes ces sensations qui naissaient en lui au simple contact de cette femme qu'il chérissait. Peu à peu la torpeur le regagna et sa conscience s'émoussa jusqu'à choir dans la vaste étendue d'un sommeil sans rêves. Qui avait besoin de fantasmes ou d'images suscitées par son inconscient lorsque l'objet de ceux-ci se tenait là, à ses côtés?

Une légère lumière filtrait par les fenêtres. D'instinct, Kate pensa que le soleil se levait mais lorsque les souvenirs et les sensations revinrent pour la saisir dans la réalité qui était la sienne, elle comprit que c'étaient les lumières de la ville, des rayons ténus qui s'infiltraient dans la chambre de l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. La chaleur grandit en elle, point de luxure dans ce fait, mais du contentement. Elle leva la tête légèrement pour pouvoir l'observer et un sourire qu'elle n'aurait pu ni aurait voulu contrôler vint étirer ses lèvres. Que lui avait donc fait cet homme pour qu'elle sente en ce moment son cœur imploser? Leur soirée avait été rude, certes, mais elle avait eu le mérite de mettre les choses à plat et à présent elle pouvait s'abandonner à cette relation naissante avec la conscience tranquille. Elle était en paix avec lui sinon pas tout à fait avec elle-même. Il faudrait pour cela un peu plus de temps et un peu plus de sincérité avec leur entourage mais en cet instant précis, son monde tournait autour de lui, exclusivement.

Elle décida de fermer les yeux après avoir déposé un baiser, presque un frôlement de ses lèvres sur son cou. Il réagit dans son sommeil en se calant d'avantage contre elle, serrant un peu plus sa main contre son torse et laissant échapper un soupir satisfait. Elle eut peur de l'avoir réveillé, il avait besoin de repos, mais bientôt sa respiration se fit régulière et elle sut que ses gestes avaient été tout à fait inconscients. Alors, elle décida qu'elle prolongerait un peu plus ce moment délicieux. Le matin arriverait bien assez tôt et avec lui les questions laissées sans réponse la veille. Pour l'instant, elle voulait se faire oublier blottie tout contre lui.

-9-

Le réveil indiquait six heures et demie. Du bruit l'avait réveillée. Des bruits étouffés. Vraisemblablement quelqu'un tâchait de bouger sans importuner mais les sens d'Alexis étaient déjà en éveil à cette heure-ci. Elle se leva, silencieusement, et descendit tout doucement les escaliers. Esposito était debout et farfouillait dans le frigo. Alexis sourit, au moins il se sentait à l'aise dans le loft. En entendant les pas sur l'escalier, Espo referma le frigo et esquissa un sourire embarrassé.

-Je cherchais quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. J'ai un estomac très pointilleux en ce qui concerne l'heure des repas.

-Ne t'excuse pas, fais comme chez toi.

Javier rouvrit le frigo, rassuré, et en sortit une brique de jus d'orange. Alexis s'activa et lui présenta un verre pour qu'il puisse se le servir. Elle actionna la machine à café, sachant que tous les amis de son père étaient des caféïnomanes notoires et farfouilla dans le placard à la recherche de tout ce qu'elle pourrait offrir pour le petit déjeuner à un solide policier aguerri comme Espo.

-Crois-tu qu'elle est partie? Demanda-t-elle, tout bas, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était une question que lui brûlait la langue et qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

-Nah. Mon super radar d'agent de l'ordre sur-entraîné n'aurait eu la moindre difficulté à capter des mouvements douteux. Il s'approcha d'Alexis avec le ton d'un confident conspirateur.

-J'ai bien envie d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil...

-Et s'ils sont...

-Non, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ton père doit être dans les vapes et il ne peut rien faire avec son pied.

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis sûr.

Tous les deux se redressèrent et pointèrent leurs regards sur la porte de la chambre. Après un court instant de réflexion, ils se levèrent de concert et franchirent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de ladite porte. Javier chercha une approbation muette dans le regard de la jeune femme et se lança. Sa main se raidit sur le pommeau de la porte, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible. La porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit quasiment inaudible et le policier regarda par le mince espace ouvert. Castle était le seul occupant de son lit, leur donnait le dos et semblait dormir profondément si l'on se fiait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Esposito fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, il était sûr que personne n'était sorti et ils n'avaient pas fait de bruit. Il commençait à douter sérieusement de ses aptitudes. Était-elle partie sans qu'il s'en aperçoive? Alexis posa une main sur son bras, l'intimant à s'écarter. Comme Javier, elle promena son regard sur le lit mais ne put apercevoir que son père. Elle referma la porte et resta plantée là, dubitative.

Dans la chambre, Castle arborait un air mutin. La douleur l'avait encore réveillé et des bruits étouffés étaient parvenus jusqu'à ses oreilles. La nuit avait porté conseil et il se sentait prêt à tout avouer à sa fille mais Kate voulait visiblement le faire à sa façon, partir avec un certain avantage pour gagner en confiance et il le respectait. Il avait donc brisé son sommeil et elle avait eu le temps d'aller vers la salle de bains. Alexis avait brièvement ouvert la porte et en constatant qu'il dormait, elle était repartie. Mais loin d'être soulagé, il se sentait frustré. Il commençait à trouver pesant ce petit manège pour cacher les récents événements.

Kate tendait l'oreille mais rien ne l'avait mise en alerte. Alexis n'était pas entrée. Elle soupira. Il fallait faire quelque chose car cette obligation de se cacher l'exaspérait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue que de parler à Alexis et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle ouvrit la porte, déterminée à en parler avec Rick. Il fallait qu'ils se concertent sur la marche à suivre ou leur relation deviendrait un enfer. Ils n'étaient pas partis de si loin pour que leurs sentiments meurent dans le secret le plus absolu. Or, lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la chambre, Rick n'y était déjà plus.

-9-

Sa présence fit sursauter Alexis et Javier. Rick sourit intérieurement, ils avaient l'air si coupables... Alors que la porte venait de se clore, il avait fait le plus vite possible. Après avoir saisi ses béquilles et été sorti de sa chambre sous le regard médusé de sa fille et du policier qui étaient en plein conciliabule. A présent ils étaient là, la bouche ouverte comme des merlus et les yeux écarquillés. C'était plutôt comique.

-Bonjour! Lâcha-t-il en les dépassant alors qu'ils étaient cloués au sol.

-Bonjour Papa... réussit à bafouiller Alexis.

-Euh, salut Castle. Comment va ton pied? Se reprit-il.

-Il tire, il fait plutôt mal. C'est dommage parce que je dormais comme un loir et quelque chose m'a réveillé. Vous savez, ce genre de bruits importuns que l'on entend tôt le matin dans le silence de la journée qui s'éveille...

Alexis et Espo se regardèrent sans savoir que dire.

-Ces voisins... ajouta Castle. Agaçants et nuisibles. Ils sont franchement sans retenue. Ah que mes rêves étaient doux!

Castle se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec une théâtralité digne de sa mère. Espo avait plié draps et couvertures et avait empilé les deux coussins. Il en saisit un et allait le lancer au sol lorsqu'il resta suspendu dans son geste. Il y avait deux petits objets, là, juste à ses pieds et une image se forma dans sa tête. Il se vit faisant sauter les boutons de la chemise de Kate, excédé par sa maladresse et pressé par son ardeur.

-Papa, tout va bien? S'enquit Alexis tout en s'approchant du canapé.

Lorsque Castle comprit qu'elle venait à lui, il jeta le coussin sur les deux boutons et allongea sa jambe le plus possible. Peut-être qu'Alexis ne ferait pas le rapprochement, mais Espo qui avait vu Kate la veille, qui sait? La couleur des boutons ressortait sur le chemisier et le policier aurait pu les reconnaître.

-Suis-je maladroit... dit-il tout en ramenant le coussin plus près de lui et faisant glisser les deux petits morceaux de plastique avec. Ni vu, ni connu. La main de sa fille se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta involontairement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme ou ils comprendraient qu'il cachait quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un.

-Papa, qu'est-ce que tu es tendu...

-C'est la douleur.

-Je t'amène tes médicaments.

-Merci, dit le romancier avec un sourire. Puis son sourire se changea en grimace. Les médicaments étaient dans sa chambre...

-Alexis, tu devrais lui donner à manger avant. Ce n'est pas bon de prendre des médicaments le ventre vide, intervint Espo, providentiel. Castle remercia Saint Esposito pour son commentaire tout à fait pertinent.

-Sers-lui un bon petit déjeuner. Des médicaments, je m'en occupe, continua Espo avec un sourire carnassier en se dirigeant déjà vers la chambre à coucher.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Espo doit y aller franchement et demander à Beckett de sortir de sa cachette dans la chambre? Doit-il tomber sur elle ou doit-elle rester cachée? Hum, en ce qui me concerne je ne sais pas trop...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Désolée pour ce petit retard mais j'ai été victime de mon succès, enfin du succès de Castle... Oui, c'est pas clair, je sais. Je me suis amusée à faire venir mes copines le soir -vous savez, en été on peut se coucher plus tard, il fait bon dans le salon, j'ai une grande télé...- pour les initier à l'univers de Castle. Résultat : j'ai mes copines et même quelques ados amies de mes filles tous les soirs à la maison pour regarder Castle. Bref, dur, dur d'écrire. **_

_** Bon allez, assez tergiversé... **_

_** Castle ne m'appartient pas, A. Marlowe me le prête le temps d'écrire quelques fics. **_

_**ET MAINTENANT, DANS CASTLE... **_

_-Papa, qu'est-ce que tu es tendu..._

_ -C'est la douleur._ _ -Je t'amène tes médicaments. _ _ -Merci, dit le romancier avec un sourire. Puis son sourire se changea en grimace. Les médicaments étaient dans sa chambre..._ _ -Alexis, tu devrais lui donner à manger avant. Ce n'est pas bon de prendre des médicaments le ventre vide, intervint Espo, providentiel._ _ Castle remercia Saint Esposito pour son commentaire tout à fait pertinent._

_ -Sers-lui un bon petit déjeuner. Des médicaments, je m'en occupe, continua Espo avec un sourire carnassier. _

**DIX **

Il n'avait plus de doute possible, Espo se doutait de quelque chose. Castle commença à réfléchir à toute allure. Il était hors de question qu'il trouve Kate dans sa chambre, pas maintenant avec Alexis dans le loft. De plus, si le Latino tombait sur Beckett, ils n'avaient pas fini d'en entendre parler. Qui sait ce qu'il exigerait pour garder leur secret... Il était capable de lui réquisitionner sa Ferrari pendant six mois ! Mais sans corps il n'y avait pas de crime.

-Espo, attends ! Lâcha-t-il, fort, sous le regard réprobateur de sa fille qui craignait qu'avec la porte d'entrée à moitié arrachée il ne réveille tout l'immeuble.

Javier se tourna, contrarié. Castle était un opposant coriace.

-Quoi Castle, que tu tournes de l'œil ?

-Euh...

Espo le regarda, les sourcils arqués et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Alors ?

-Euh... franchement je ne sais plus, répondit Castle l'air innocent.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller vous chercher les médocs, vous n'avez pas les neurones en phase.

Sur ce, il se retourna pour ouvrir la porte mais la voix de Castle resurgit, tonitruante et trépidante.

-Une partie. C'est bien cela. Une partie de Halo en attendant qu'Alexis ait fini de préparer le petit déj. Il se tourna vers Alexis et endossa les yeux de coquer, ceux auxquels personne ne pouvait résister. J'ai envie de pancakes. S'il-te-plaît... ajouta-t-il avec un ton encore plus suppliant.

-Je peux quand-même aller vous chercher les médicaments... insista Espo sans trop de conviction.

-En fait, ne perdez donc pas de temps. Pendant que ma charmante, adorable et généreuse fille nous fait des pancakes, vous pourriez m'aider à oublier ma douleur en jouant contre moi. Une petite partie perso...

-Castle, je sais pas si...

-Vous avez peur, attaqua-t-il.

-Moi, peur de vous ? Vous rigolez.

-Ab-so-lu-ment. Vous avez peur de perdre... insista Castle.

Espo leva légèrement le menton dans un geste menaçant.

-Vous avez peur de vous prendre une déculottée... encore, continua Rick avec un sourire en coin qui eut le don d'exaspérer Javier encore plus.

-Je manquais d'entraînement ! Contra Espo se souvenant du score accablant de leur dernière partie.

-Ce n'est qu'une excuse. Et à présent vous vous cherchez encore un prétexte pour ne pas m'affronter, poursuivit Castle en imitant la gestuelle de son ami.

-Vantard, lâcha Espo entre les dents.

-Poltron, contra Castle ne cherchant en rien à atténuer son énervement.

-Ok, ok. Vous l'aurez cherché...

Espo s'approcha du meuble télé en roulant des mécaniques et en ressortit la XBOX sous le regard satisfait de l'écrivain. Dans la cuisine Alexis travaillait la pâte avec un mélange d'exaspération et de fierté. Quel manipulateur éclairé ! La console fut vite installée et s'enclencha. Le logo vert et blanc fit place rapidement à l'accueil et le profil de Castle s'afficha. Espo sourit, amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait marrer ?

-"TheRealBuck", vraiment ?

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas vu la ressemblance.

-On ne vous a pas pris comme modèle pour un jeu vidéo, vous rêvez.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, le fait est que ce personnage me ressemble étrangement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre...

-Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout.

-Jaloux, moi ?

-En comptant sur le fait que l'on est trois dans la pièce et qu'Alexis serait plutôt « jalouse » que « jaloux », oui.

-Vous pouvez dire que vous ressemblez à un personnage de jeux vidéo si ça vous chante. Moi, moi je suis l'incarnation d'un dieu aztèque, répliqua-t-il en se tapotant la poitrine.

-Oui, Xipe Totec.

-T'as tout bon mon pote.

Castle se tourna vers Espo, le sourire espiègle et les yeux plissés.

-Xipe Totec plus communément appelé Notre seigneur l'écorché.

-Non, sérieux Castle, vous allez pas me dire que vous connaissez tout le panthéon aztèque.

-Pas tout, non. Mais je dois avouer que vu mon goût pour le macabre, celui-ci m'intéresse particulièrement.

-Tu m'étonnes...

-Laissons les digressions Spartan, j'attends pour vous botter le derrière.

-Non, c'est moi qui va vous botter le cul et tellement que vous ne pourrez pas vous asseoir pendant deux semaines.

-Vous causez beaucoup mais vous n'agissez pas, lâcha Castle en se penchant vers Esposito qui s'était assis sur le canapé.

-Et c'est vous qui dites ça le scribouillard ? Vous vous servez beaucoup de votre langue avec Beckett mais pas de la façon qui vous plairait le plus!

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

-Oh, elle est à point ?

Castle recula, troublé.

-Ou peut-être est-elle cuite ?

Castle déglutit.

-Non... Elle est passée à la casserole ?

Castle fronça les sourcils et tourna le regard vers l'écran.

-Assez temporisé Esposito. Passons aux choses sérieuses, contre-attaqua l'écrivain avec plus d'assurance dans la voix qu'il ne ressentait réellement.

-10-

Kate tentait tant bien que mal de fermer sa chemise. Mais comment pouvait-on le faire lorsque tous les boutons avaient pris la tangente ? A ce souvenir, la chair de poule envahit son corps et elle sentit la chaleur pulser au creux de ses reins. _Ressaisis-toi, _se dit-elle. C'était incroyable à quel point son corps criait famine, elle aurait bien pris encore un peu de Richard Castle au petit déjeuner. Kate s'assit sur le lit, soupirant. Quand pourraient-ils se retrouver enfin seuls ? Espo finirait par partir au boulot et Alexis devrait tôt ou tard aller en classe... Or, il faudrait bien faire venir quelqu'un pour changer la porte d'entrée. Puis il y aurait une infirmière pour changer les pansements de Rick. Martha viendrait certainement rendre visite à son fils, à l'improviste. Kate s'étira de tout son long sur le lit et enserra le coussin de son partenaire dans ses bras. Il sentait comme lui. Elle inspira profondément mais l'air resta bloqué dans ses poumons.

Oh, oh...

-10-

Les ressorts du lit grognèrent sous la soudaine impulsion. Kate Beckett s'était relevée d'un bond tout en tenant toujours l'oreiller contre elle comme s'il pouvait constituer une barrière face à la colère qui allait s'abatte sur sa pauvre personne. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et elle déglutit avec peine, elle sentait le vertige la prendre. Des yeux aux éclats d'acier l'observaient sans ciller, tandis que son regard a elle se faisait fuyant. Le lieutenant Beckett, la dure-à-cuire, l'autoritaire, la droite et intègre étoile montante du douzième se sentait fautive, coupable à en mourir.

-Alors, vous et mon père...

-Oui...répondit-elle timidement en remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

Kate leva les yeux de ses pieds, qui étaient devenus tout à coup très intéressants, et décida de prendre les choses en main.

-Pourquoi vous me l'avez caché ?

-Nous ne t'avons rien caché. Ça a été tellement soudain. Crois-moi, j'étais tout simplement inquiète parce que je ne pouvais pas le joindre et qu'il n'était pas apparu au poste de toute la journée. J'avais pris une décision, tu sais. Je voulais lui dire que j'étais prête. J'étais déterminée mais...

-Vous n'avez pas pu lui dire puisque vous ne l'avez pas vu.

-Il ne répondait pas à son téléphone ni à mes messages. Comme toi, j'ai craint qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Alors, je suis venue voir ce qu'il en était... Il m'a dit que son portable était HS, qu'il avait eu un trip d'écrivain et qu'il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Alexis acquiesça. Kate était venue au loft mue par la même inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentie.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois mais d'habitude je suis là donc je fais en sorte de lui donner des repères.

-Il vit dans son monde et c'est ce qui fait son charme, dit Kate souriant tendrement.

-J'ai essayé de vous appeler. Je vous ai même envoyé des messages.

-Mon portable était sous vibreur.

-Et je suppose que vous aviez mieux à faire à ce moment-là.

Kate rougit. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Ce n'était pas l'adulte qui prenait l'adolescent sur le fait d'habitude ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, dit Alexis, une nuance de menace implicite dans la voix.

Kate se rembrunit. Alexis scrutait chacun de ses gestes.

-Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal et je le regrette, vraiment.

-Cela ne suffit pas de le regretter.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent. Le silence avait pris possession de la pièce et l'air semblait devenir de plus en plus lourd. Kate savait que la fille de son partenaire se sentait trahie et la possibilité de qu'elle ne veuille la pardonner l'écrasa comme une chape de plomb.

-Je sais que de le regretter ne suffira pas. Mais j'ai fait un énorme travail sur moi, vraiment. D'ailleurs je continue à avancer pour devenir meilleure, pour moi et pour ton père. Je vois même un psy. Il m'a vraiment aidé à mettre en perspective ce que ma vie était et ce que je veux qu'elle devienne. Et ton père a un rôle principal dans celle-ci. J'ai eu peur pendant très longtemps des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui.

-Sa réputation le précède, inséra Alexis, conciliante.

-Exact. Mais il n'est plus celui qui a forcé le passage pour devenir mon équipier. J'éprouve du plaisir à travailler avec lui et avec le temps j'ai compris que j'éprouve du plaisir à le coutoyer en dehors de ma vie professionnelle.

-Mais vous n'étiez pas prête.

-Non, je n'étais pas prête pour m'abandonner à ce qu'il m'offre.

-Je peux le comprendre mais je ne l'approuve pas forcément.

-Je sais.

-Mon père n'est pas l'être immature et insouciant que l'on croit qu'il est. Je l'ai vu s'écrouler à chaque fois que vous sortiez avec un autre homme. Je l'ai vu forcer son sourire et tenter de retrouver sa jovialité pour moi mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je l'ai vu hésiter, je l'ai vu baisser les bras et se relever et j'ai l'ai aussi vu se comporter comme un authentique crétin revanchard. Je sais que cette étrange relation que vous entretenez est très intense. Je m'en suis aperçue très tôt. Je l'ai vu renaître alors qu'il avait perdu toute inspiration. Il avait trouvé un but dans sa vie professionnelle en premier temps puis dans sa vie personnelle. Je suis sa fille et je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je chéris ses vertus comme ses défauts. Et je serai toujours de son côté quoi qu'il arrive. S'il considère que vous êtes celle qui lui faut, j'approuve pour lui. Mais ne pensez pas que je ne me méfie pas.

-Je veux que ça marche Alexis. Crois-moi.

-Je le crois.

Kate respira profondément. En ce moment rien ne l'importait plus que la confiance que cette jeune femme pouvait avoir en elle.

-Mais, continua-t-elle, je vous demande de ne pas gérer vos démons toute seule. Laissez mon père vous aider. Ne laissez pas vos doutes et vos peurs tout gâcher.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, vraiment.

-Je ne veux pas le voir sombrer. Rendez-le heureux, s'il-vous-plaît. Il le mérite.

-Ton père est quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de bon. Il mérite d'être heureux. Et j'ai compris que moi aussi je peux y prétendre.

La rouquine esquissa un léger sourire et se disposa à sortir.

-Espo se doute de que vous êtes ici. Si vous avez envie de garder ça pour vous pendant un petit moment, j'inventerais dès à présent une bonne excuse pour lui enlever l'idée de la tête.

-Quoi qu'il en soit il faudra bien leur dire tôt ou tard. C'est difficile de maintenir une relation dans le plus grand secret et ce n'est pas très agréable non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Pour l'instant je vais laisser qu'il parte pour en parler avec ton père.

-Bien.

-En parlant de ton père, que fait-il ?

-Il joue à Halo avec Javier. Il a cru que comme ça il le tiendrait à l'écart de toute tentative de venir fourrer son nez dans la chambre pour vous trouver.

-Sacré Espo.

-C'était comique, vous auriez dû voir mon père le provoquer...

-Oh, je veux bien te croire, il sait y faire en ce qui concerne la provocation...

Alexis sourit, radoucie.

-Bien, je vais voir si je peux nourrir Espo pour qu'il file travailler. Comme ça vous aurez le champ libre.

La jeune fille passa devant Kate et celle-ci l'arrêta posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Merci.

Alexis regarda la main puis le visage de Kate. Elle irradiait, visiblement apaisée par leur discussion. Or, la jeune femme tint à la mettre en garde une fois de plus :

-Ne me remerciez pas. Rendez mon père heureux, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre. La bande son et le bruit de tirs lasers lui parvint. La partie continuait et personne n'était au courant de la mise au point qui venait de se tenir. Le monde fait de pixels les avait englouti complètement.

-Mais comment vous faites ? S'exclamait Espo visiblement exaspéré.

-C'est le talent, ça ne se fait pas, ça se produit, tout simplement...

-Foutaises !

-En l'occurrence, la seule foutaise qui soit à signaler c'est votre score.

-Mon cher enfant ! La vantardise est un vilain défaut auquel tu t'adonnes avec délices.

Tout le monde se tourna en entendant la tornade rousse faire son apparition. Alexis grimaça. Kate aurait définitivement du mal à sortir de sa cachette.

-Mère, que cela sorte de votre bouche me paraît inapproprié.

-La vantardise peut être justifiée lorsque le vantard a toutes les raisons de l'être, contra-t-elle en s'approchant de son fils pour l'embrasser.

-Bonjour mère, dit Castle en lui offrant volontiers sa joue.

-Mon pauvre, mais dans quel guêpier t'es-tu mis encore ?

-Ce n'est pas un guêpier, mais une lampe. Avec des crocs acérés et des griffes affreusement pointues...

Martha se tourna soudain et chercha le présent fait à son fils des années plus tôt.

-Misère !

-J'en suis navré.

-Je pense que ta punition est bien sévère... dit-elle en montrant le pied de son fils. As-tu trouvé une infirmière à ton goût ?

-Euh...

-Je peux t'en conseiller de très compétentes. Elles guériront ton corps et ton esprit, pour sûr.

-Mère !

-Voyons mon chéri, serais-tu devenu abstinent ?

-Oui, Castle, alors, ça ne frétille plus ? Ajouta Espo content de la tournure prise par la conversation.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'indigna l'écrivain. Enfin, oui. Tout fonctionne très bien...

Martha regarda Espo et dit tout bas en fausse confidence:

-Oh, c'est bien plus grave alors...

-Oui, ça craint.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui craint ? Questionna Castle soudain anxieux.

-Il est amoureux, lâcha Espo, triomphal.

Castle, rubicond, tenta un regard vers Alexis, implorant de l'aide.

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon, intervint la jeune femme.

-Pitié, c'est une conspiration !

-Vous devriez le voir avec ses grands yeux bleus complètement englués à ceux de Beckett... ajouta Espo avec une voix mielleuse.

-En ce qui me concerne, poursuivit Martha, c'est cette énergie palpable qui se crée dans une pièce dès qu'ils sont côte à côte... Elle est d'une intensité inouïe !

-J'évite de passer entre eux deux lorsque leurs regards se croisent, ajouta Alexis. J'aurais bien trop peur de mourir électrocutée.

-Alexis, ne sentirais-je pas l'odeur de pancakes qui brûlent ? Désespéra Castle.

-J'ai fini de les faire, il n'y a plus rien sur le feu.

-C'est peut-être lui qui brûle... mima Espo en faisant jaillir de son corps des flammes imaginaires.

-Il se consume. La flamme de l'amour fait des ravages dans son cœur, dramatisa l'actrice.

-J'ai surtout de la fièvre parce que je n'ai pas pris mes médicaments !

-Oh, mon pauvre chéri, tu as peut-être contracté une infection à l'hôpital. C'est malheureusement monnaie courante...

-Il a attrapé une Beckitte aiguë ! Railla Javier, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui, mais cette maladie à bel et bien un remède... Te faut-il une ordonnance mon fils ?

-Quelle cruauté de vous en prendre à un pauvre blessé de la sorte! Ragea Castle.

Espo regarda sa montre et fit un bond.

-Il est tard. Si je veux passer me changer il faut que j'y aille.

-Mais tu n'as pas pris ton petit déjeuner, dit Alexis en partant déjà en direction de la cuisine suivie par le policier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en prendrai un ou deux pour la route et le tour est joué.

Castle apprécia la retraite de deux ennemis de son champ de bataille. Mais en y songeant bien, le plus redoutable était encore en place.

-Alors, que faisais-tu pour ne pas répondre au téléphone et fracasser au passage ma belle lampe ?

_**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et qui par la même occasion m'ont proposé leur vision de la suite. J'en ai tenu compte mais j'aime surprendre, j'espère que cela vous a plu même si pour la plupart j'ai observé vos propositions en créant un rebondissement. **_

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. **_


End file.
